Te necesito
by MichelHina
Summary: El haber sido traicionado por Sakura me tenia muy triste y deprimido. ¿Me dolía? Claro que me dolía y en mi mente solo había una decisión para dejar de sufrir, para no sentir más este dolor... Suicidio. Pero no fue así, no pude hacerlo porque en ese momento apareciste tu, mi salvación. Y ahora, solo puedo pensar que... Te necesito.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! A todos lo que están leyendo.**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic. Me vino a la mente cuando escuchaba una de las canciones de Cali y el Dandee, últimamente las escucho mucho, bueno en fin... Espero que les guste.**

 **Nos leemos abajo! Los dejo para que lean XD.**

* * *

 **Te necesito - Capitulo 1.**

POV's Naruto

Me encontraba destrozado, derramando lágrimas, sentado en una de las tantas bancas de ese parque.

Porque me encontraba en ese estado? Se preguntarán.

Bueno, por la razón de que mi corazón fue lastimado.

Por quien?

Por Haruno Sakura.

Como?

Solo tengo una palabra para responder a eso... Traición.

Por una maldita traición...

Una traición es muy dolorosa... Pero lo mas doloroso de esta es... Que nunca viene del enemigo.

Pero para mi, vino de alguien a quien amaba, y que creía que también me amaba.

Les contaré todo a continuación.

...

Sakura y yo nos conocemos desde niños, y yo he vivido enamorado ciegamente de ella, tanto que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tenerla conmigo.

Pero... Sabiendo de antemano que ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, no hacía más que competir con el para ser mejor y ganarme el corazón de ella.

Un día tuve el valor de confesar lo que sentía, y para sorpresa mía ella correspondió a mis sentimientos, o al menos eso creía.

Fueron dos meses de felicidad para mi, la cual no duro mucho.

Hoy me levante temprano y fui a la casa Sakura, ella me dio las llaves de su casa para entrar cuando quisiera pero nunca había entrado sin antes tocar, pero ese día decidí entrar sin antes tocar sin importarme comprobar si se encontraba o no. No se porque pero lo hice así.

Pero lo que vi al abrir la puerta fue... Algo muy doloroso para mi.

Sakura, mi novia, y Sasuke, mi supuesto amigo, besándose.

Si, ellos se estaban besando, al momento que entre Sakura se separó rápidamente de Sasuke.

-Na-naruto, yo... - Dijo algo alterada - No-no es lo que parece, Naruto.

Que no lo es que parece?

Acaso me cree tan idiota.

-Sa-sakura... Tu... - Dije mientras apretaba fuertemente mis puños.

No soportaba eso.

Pudo decirme que aún sentía algo por Sasuke y yo lo hubiera entendido.

Y... No hubiera terminado así.

-Naruto, por favor... - Comienza a hablar pero la interrumpo.

-Nada!... - Dije furioso - No me expliques nada, solo... Aléjate de mi... No quiero saber nada mas de ti. Y tampoco de ti... Sasuke - Finalice lanzandoles una mirada de furia, intentando cubrir mi dolor.

Salí de la casa de Sakura corriendo sin rumbo, cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba aquí en el parque llorando.

Sakura no solo me traicionó, también me utilizó... Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que me traicionó con mi mejor amigo, al que consideraba casi mi hermano.

Mi corazón estaba totalmente destrozado.

Ya no tenía sentido la vida para mi.

Estoy pensando en cometer una locura... Suicidio.

Si, esa sería la solución más fácil.

Y todo seria por la culpa de Sakura, solo espero que sienta la culpa y sufra.

En estos momentos solo puedo pensar en eso.

Suicidarme y que Sakura sufra por ser la culpable de mi suicidio.

...

Me encuentro caminando por las calles de la ciudad, llego hasta un puente y ya tomada mi decisión llego a mitad del puente.

Estoy trepado en el pasamanos del puente, listo para lanzarme y nunca más despertar.

Estando a punto de lanzarme cuando escucho una dulce voz.

-O-oye! - Dice una voz dulce, con algo de preocupación, pero desconocida para mi.

Volteo lentamente para toparme con unos hermosos ojos perla con un pequeño toque de lila.

Ella se acerca rápido a mi y me toma la mano.

-Q-que piensas hacer!? - Me dice en tono de preocupación con algo de sorpresa.

-Lo que ya he decidido - Dije para después soltarme de su suave agarre.

-Piensas suicidarte? - Me vuelve a tomar la mano.

-La vida ya no tiene sentido para mi, además... Tengo una buena razón - Digo pero esta vez no suelto su agarre.

-P-pero porque? - Me dice y apretaba aun mas mi mano.

-Porque? - Repito - Porque... Como ya dije... La vida ya no tienes sentido para mi - Digo en tono triste.

-No puedes hacerlo! - Me mira fijamente a los ojos - No puedes suicidarte! -comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

Porque lloraba?

Yo soy un completo desconocido para ella.

No debería importarle lo que voy a hacer o lo que me sucede.

-Porque lo haces? -Le pregunto bajando la mirada, yo aun estaba arriba del pasamanos.

-Eh? - Me dice confundida.

-Porque lloras? Porque no me dejas suicidarme? Tu no me conoces, soy un desconocido para ti - Digo apretando su mano.

-Porque mi madre también hizo lo mismo que tu estas a punto de hacer - Dijo bajando la mirada.

Así que eso era. No quiere que me pase lo mismo que a su madre pero...

-Porque? Soy un completo desconocido para ti. No debería importarte lo que voy o no a hacer - Digo con la mirada en ella.

-Lo se, se que no te conozco, pero... - Mira nuevamente al suelo - Algo me dijo que tenia que hacerlo... Que tenia que impedir que hagas una tontería...

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes, solo mirándonos el uno al otro a los ojos.

Baje del pasamanos del puente.

-Gracias - Dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Po-porque? - Dijo ella, al parecer algo nerviosa por el repentino abrazo que le di.

-Porque me salvaste la vida - Deje de abrazarla para mirarla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que parecían la luna.

-Y-yo... - Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos indices, juntandolos, esta también parece ser una reacción que tiene cuando esta nerviosa.

-Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvadora? - Pregunte con una sonrisa, ella me había hecho olvidar todo lo que me ocurría.

-S-soy H-hyuga Hinata - Dijo algo tímida y nerviosa a la vez, era fácil identificar como se sentía, no ocultaba sus emociones en esos momentos.

-Hinata... - La miro - Que lindo nombre - Le doy una sonrisa.

-Gr-gracias - Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Oye, Hinata... - La miro.

-S-si? - Aun mira al suelo.

-Puedo invitar a mi salvadora a tomar algo? - Sonrió.

-Eh?... - Dijo con sorpresa en su rostro.

-Puedo? -vuelvo a decir.

-Pe-pero... - Junto sus dedos y se sonrojo aun mas.

-Que sucede? - La miro confundido por su reacción.

-No-no puedo salir con desconocidos...- Me miro un segundo y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Eh! - La miro y sonrío - cierto, cierto - Digo algo burlesco - Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Un gusto conocerte... Hinata -Sonrio.

-Mu-mucho gusto... Na-naruto - Dijo algo tímida.

-Kun - Dije para completar su oración.

-Eh!? - Otra vez esa mirada de sorpresa.

Sonreí - Dime Naruto-kun -

Se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Y dime... Aceptas o no mi invitación? - Le sonrió.

-Yo... - Pensó un momento y luego alzó la mirada para mirarme a los ojos - E-esta bien - Sonrió. Esa fue la primera sonrisa que dio, una sonrisa que calmo todo dentro de mi.

-Entonces... Nos vamos? - Hago una señal para que comience a caminar.

-Que!? Ahora!? - Me miro.

-Si... Hay algún problema? - La miro algo confundido.

Me miró por un momento un poco sorprendida pero luego sonrió.

-Esta... Bien - Dijo finalmente para comenzar a caminar.

...

Caminamos por unos minutos, mientras conversábamos de cosas sin importancia, edad, sobre nuestros padres, aunque a ella al parecer no le gustaba mucho hablar de ellos, intercambiamos números celulares, dimos nuestras dirección y resultó ser que vivíamos unas calles cerca, luego quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que...

-Naruto... - Dudo un momento - ...Kun - Dijo finalmente.

-Dime? - Voltee a verla.

-Puedo... Hacerte una pregunta? - Dijo mientras miraba el suelo.

Pensé un momento, seguro no era algo malo o extraño.

-Esta bien - Dije volviendo a ver al frente.

-Porque... - Pensó - Porque querías suicidarte? - me miro.

Yo solo la mire para luego regresar la mirada al frente y bajar la cabeza.

Había olvidado eso. Estar con ella me hizo olvidar de todo lo que había sucedido este día.

Pero... Tuve que volver a la realidad por esa simple pregunta. No iba a quedarme sin responder, después de todo ella me había salvado. Que extraño, no les parece? He repetido eso un montón de veces y no me canso de recordarlo o decirlo en mi mente "Hinata me salvo la vida" es lo único que estaba en mi cabeza.

Pero no recordaba el porque quería quitarme la vida, hasta este momento.

-Naruto-kun? - Dijo ella sacandome de mis pensamientos - Si no quieres... - La interrumpí.

-Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos al lugar a donde vamos - Dije dándole una sonrisa para no preocuparla.

-Esta bien... Por cierto... A donde vamos? - Me miro.

-Bueno, vamos a un café a donde voy muy seguido - Dije.

-Un café? - Dijo.

-Si, o quieres ir a otro lugar? - Dije mientras veía que estábamos llegando al café.

Negó con la cabeza -No, me parece bien ir a un café - Sonrió.

-Bien, porque ya llegamos - Señale el lugar donde se encontraba el café - Entramos? - Le pregunte.

-Si - Me regaló otra sonrisa y entro.

...

Sentados en una de las mesas a una de las ventanas, nos encontrábamos tomando un capuchino. Recordé que tenia que explicarle el motivo de querer... Matarme.

-Aun quieres que te diga porque me iba a suicidar? - Le pregunte sabiendo que iba a responder un "si" o un "si tu quieres" y no se quedaría con la duda.

-Si tu quieres - Dijo, tal como yo pensé.

A pesar de solo conocernos hace un poco más de una hora ,siento que ya la conozco, pero quiero seguir conociendo más de ella, así que no la dejare ir fácilmente.

-Bien - Dije y tome un poco de aire - El motivo es... Que me traicionaron - La mire un momento y pude notar una mirada de confusión - Fui traicionado por mi novia - Seguí - Ella me traicionó con mi mejor amigo, o por lo menos así lo consideraba a él, en fin... - Suspiré pesadamente - Esta mañana los encontré besándose en casa de ella... - Moví un poco el vaso donde estaba mi capuchino y luego mire un corto momento a Hinata - Ella me dijo que no era lo que yo pensaba pero... No soy tan idiota para creerle teniendo frente a mi todas las pruebas de una traición, y le dije que no quería saber nada, ni de ella, ni de mi supuesto mejor amigo. Después de eso, sali corriendo sin rumbo alguno hasta llegar al parque, permanecí ahí toda la tarde... Llorando... Con mi corazón hecho pedazos... Hasta que tome la decisión de suicidarme creyendo que con eso la haría sufrir por ser la culpable de mi suicidio... Solo pensé en eso y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a ese puente y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, llegaste tú - Sonreí - E impediste que muriera. Por eso te doy las gracias, también porque contigo he olvidado todo lo que me sucedió este día, así que en realidad, no todo fue malo este día - Sonreí nuevamente y luego me fije en que comenzaban a caer una lágrimas por sus mejillas - Por favor, no llores - Seque sus lágrimas y ella cogió mi mano cuando aún estaba en su mejilla y me miro.

-Siento todo lo que te ha sucedido este día - Apretó mi mano.

-No te preocupes por eso - Acaricie su mejilla con mi dedo pulgar - Si no me hubiera ocurrido todo eso... No te hubiera conocido - Sonreí y ella me miró - Así que... Por favor no llores - Ella se sonrojo un poco y luego yo sonreí - Bien, será mejor que terminemos nuestro capuchino y nos vallamos a casa, se esta haciendo tarde - Baje mi mano para tomar mi vaso y darle un sorbo.

Ella se sonrojo aun mas dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido, y comenzó a beber de capuchino también.

...

Son las 11:29p.m. y Hinata y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por el parque en donde había tomado la decisión de... Bueno... La estúpida decisión de suicidarme.

Caminábamos en silencio, después de lo sucedido en el café lo único que ella hizo fue asentir con la cabeza cuando la invite a dar un paseo por el parque.

Seguíamos caminando, hasta que algo golpeo mi cabeza con algo de fuerza, al parecer uno de los frutos de los tantos árboles que habían ahí.

-Auch! -Fue lo único que dije mientras sobaba mi cabeza.

-Estas bien? - Pregunto Hinata algo preocupada.

-Si, parece que solo fue un fruto - Aun sobaba mi cabeza.

-Dejame ver - Dijo mientras hacía a un lado mi mano para ver mi golpe.

-No creo que sea muy grave - Digo mientras me agachaba un poco para que Hinata pueda ver mi golpe, yo soy un poco más alto que ella aunque los dos tengamos 19 años.

-Si, pasara rápido el dolor - Me sonrie.

Sonrió y me sonrojo un poco - Seguimos caminando? - Digo.

-Si - sonríe y seguimos nuestro camino.

...

Otra vez había ese silencio entre nosotros. No soporto no escuchar su voz, así que decidí empezar una conversación.

-Oye, Hinata - La llamo, rompiendo el silencio que había entre nosotros.

-Si? Naruto-kun - Me mira.

-Oye... Disculpa por lo que paso en el capuchino - Digo.

-Porque? - Pregunta.

-Bueno, porque... Parecías algo incomoda por... Bueno tu me entiendes - Digo algo nervioso y sonrojado a la vez.

Porque de repente estoy tan nervioso?

-No estaba incomoda... - Bajo la mirada sonrojada - En realidad me sentí bien... Solo me pareció algo repentina tu reacción... - Termina.

-Eh? Porque? - Pregunte confundido.

-Bueno, porque... Apenas nos conocemos - Se sonrojo aun mas.

-Ahh... Bueno, la verdad... Es que siento que te conozco desde hace mucho - Dije mientras rascaba mi cabeza.

-T-tu también? - Preguntó algo confundida y al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

-Yo también? - Digo confundido.

-S-si... Yo... También siento eso - Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como la primera vez.

Quedamos en silencio. Otra vez.

...

Nos dirigíamos a casa. Primero deje a Hinata en su casa. Ya afuera de su casa.

-Vaya, al parecer somos vecinos un poco cercanos - Digo.

-En serio? Donde vives? - Preguntó ella.

\- Mira, yo vivo allá - Señaló un departamento a una casas más lejos.

-Wow nunca creí que tu vivieras ahí, en realidad nunca te he visto aquí. - Dice mirándome algo confundida.

-La verdad es que me mude hace unos dos días - Sonrio.

-Ah ya entiendo. Por cierto, en que universidad estudias? Es lo único que me falta saber de ti - Sonríe.

-Estudio en el Instituto de Konoha, la próxima semana comienzo mi primer semestre ahí - Digo devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Que!? - Dice casi gritando.

-Que sucede? - Digo pensando que le sucedía algo.

-Y-yo también comienzo mi primer semestre ahí - Dice algo avergonzada.

-Que? En serio? - Digo sorprendido y emocionado.

-S-si - Responde algo tímida al ver mi reacción.

-Que bien, entonces nos veremos todos los días - Sonrió - Te parece si... S-si paso por ti, para ir juntos a la universidad? - Digo algo tímido.

-M-me parece buena idea - Dice.

Quedamos unos minutos en silencio, nuevamente, odio este estúpido silencio que nos rodea, quiero escuchar su voz todo el tiempo que sea posible, pero... Porque quiero escucharla?

Que me sucede?

-B-bueno - Hablo finalmente - M-me voy a mi casa, nos vemos la próxima semana.

-S-si - Respondió ella.

-N-nos vemos - Digo y hago una señal con mis manos para despedirme y luego comenzar a caminar.

-A-adios - Dijo y entro a su casa.

Era algo extraño, con ella todo se me olvidaba, me sentía feliz, pero porque?... Apenas la conocí hace algunas horas.

Que me sucede?. Siento como si me faltara algo si no estoy con ella, como si... La necesitará.

Suspiro pesadamente - Debo dejar de pensar en eso - Digo en voz baja para mi mismo - Pero... No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en su... Rostro... Su suave y dulce rostro - Miro la mano con la que seque sus lágrimas y recordando lo suave que era su rostro seguí caminando hasta mi casa.

Llego, abro la puerta del mi departamento y entro. Me tiro en la cama, cansado por todo lo que sucedió ese día, aunque ya no me importa lo que sucedió o pueda suceder, con solo recordarla es suficiente para mi.

-Que me sucede? Porque me siento así cuando pienso en ella? - Digo mientras seguía acostado en mi cama - Con... Con Sakura no me sentí así, será que yo... - Pienso un momento - No... - reacciono - No puede ser apenas la conozco... No puedo enamorarme de ella, o si?... No, es una tontería... Mejor me voy a dar un baño para no pensar más en esto - Digo mientras me dirijo al baño.

...

Después de mi baño, me acuesto nuevamente en mi cama e intento dormir... Pero no puedo... Apenas cierro los ojos ella ya esta ahí... En mis pensamientos, aunque no me resulta incomodo más bien... Me agrada pensar en ella.

-Quizas si... - Pienso - No, no... No me he enamorado de ella - Digo y me escondo debajo de mis sábanas finalmente quedándome dormido.

Continuará...

 **Espero les hayan gustado mi Fic. Y si hay faltas ortográficas discúlpenme.**

 **Comenten... Acepto críticas, ideas para Fic, todo. Y si no les gusto espero me disculpen, pero este es mi primer Fic...**

 **Bueno, sin que decir me.**

 **Ah! Los capítulos los publicaré a diario o cada dos días, si tengo tiempo y me inspiro.**

 **Adiós, espero que lean toda mi historia :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Aquí les traigo la contó de mi primer Fic. Ya se que me demore dos días días, abajo les explicaré después.

Ahora indicar varias cosas que no indique en el primer capítulo.

 **discleimer:** los personajes como ya todos saben le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia es completamente mía.

 **aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Bueno ,sin nada más que decir los dejo que lean.

* * *

 **POV's Naruto**

Al siguiente dia me desperté un poco aturdido, recordando todo lo que paso ayer, recordé lo que paso con Sakura, mi estúpida decisión y... El momento en que conocí a Hinata, el mejor momento de ese día.

Me levante de mi cama, tome un baño rápido, y baje a hacer mi desayuno.

Me encontraba en mi cocina haciendo unos huevos fritos para completar mi desayuno, en ese momento escucho un toque en mi puerta.

-Enseguida voy! - Respondí sacando los huevos de la zarten.

Camino hacia la puerta y la abro. Vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver a cierta peliazul, que había conocido la noche de ayer, parada frente a mi.

-Hi-hinata - Que!? Acaso yo... Estaba tartamudeando!?

-Bu-buenos días Naruto-kun - Dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bu-buenos días - Respondí algo... Nervioso?.

No puede ser, porque me comporto así cuando ella esta frente a mi? No quiero quedar como un completo idiota.

-Q-que... - Aclare mi garganta - Que estas haciendo aquí, Hinata? - Pregunte intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo y no sonar grosero.

-Bueno, yo... - Bajo un poco la mirada - Vine a ver como estabas - Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Que dijo?

Que vino a ver como estaba?

Porque se preocupa por mi?

Bueno eso no importa, eso... De alguna manera me hace sentir feliz.

-A ver como estaba? - Repito para comprobar que escuche bien.

-S-si - Me mira un momento - Pero veo que estas bien - Sonríe - Bueno... Creo que... Regresare a mi casa... Adi... - La interrumpo.

-Espera! - Grito, teniéndola frente, que idiota! - Emm... Quieres quedarte a desayunar? - Espero su respuesta.

-Me encantaría - Sonrio y ella responde de la misma forma, pero luego comienza hablar de nuevo - Pero ya desayune... Además tengo que irme sino llegare tarde - Dice.

-Irte? A donde? - Pregunto algo curioso.

-Estare el resto de la semana de viaje... Así que... Antes de irme quería verte por última vez ... - Dice con un leve sonrojo - Regresare antes de que inicien las clases así que si podre ir contigo a la universidad el primer día - Me dice esto último con una sonrisa.

-Ah entiendo... - Digo.

-Si... Bueno me voy... Adiós - Se despide alzando su mano y se da media vuelta para ir a su casa.

-Si... Claro - Digo en voz baja y un tono con un poco triste sabiendo que ella ya no me escuchaba.

 _"Que mal! Quería invitarla a salir una última vez antes de las clases. Bueno, tendré que esperar a que llegue el lunes"_

El resto del día solo pensé en como debería vestirme, comportarme y hablarle a Hinata cuando llegue el lunes.

...

Los dias pasaron algo lento a decir verdad, o eso era mi imaginación?... No, no lo creo.

En fin, el lunes llego y yo me encontraba en mi habitación preparandome para ir a la universidad, o mas bien preparando para ver a Hinata, otra vez desde de que se fue a su viaje el resto de la semana.

Ella se fue el día miércoles en la mañana... Y desde ahí no la veía y tampoco sabia nada de ella, así que me encontraba muy emocionado.

Ayer vi que llegaron tarde en la noche, al rededor de las 12:35, y creí que Hinata aun no estaria lista y que tendría que esperar, aunque a mi no me molestaba.

Pero vaya sorpresa la mía cuando apenas toque la puerta de su casa y salio un hombre de cabello largo negro con el mismo color de ojos que Hinata, supongo que era su padre, y no demoro mucho en salir ella.

Estaba hermosa, como siempre o mas bien como los dos únicos días que la vi, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color lila de tirantes y tacos no muy altos, porque aún con ellos era más baja que yo, y un bolso, que llevaba, supongo, que maquillaje y ese tipo de cosas que llevan siempre las mujeres, pero eso no importa.

-Naruto-kun? - Me llama ella sacándome de mis pensamientos con su dulce voz - Sucede algo? - Me dice con preocupación.

Me había quedado paralizado al ver lo hermosa que estaba, y con ese vestido que definía muy bien su figura y dejaba ver sus piernas blancas, quería devorarla en ese preciso momento.

 _"No espera idiota! Que piensas hacer!?"_ me grita mi conciencia.

-Naruto-kun? - Pone su mano en mi mejilla al decir esto - Te encuentras bien? Parece que... - Cojo su mano.

-Si, estoy bien - Sonrió.

Por fin reacciono. Cuanto tiempo llevaba sin hablar?

-Nos vamos? - Sonríe y saca su mano de mi mejilla.

-Si, vamos - Espero a que llegue a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar.

...

-No creí que la universidad quedara lejos de casa - Me quejo - mejor hubiéramos tomado un taxi

Ya llevábamos unos 10 minutos caminando.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, ya llegamos - Señala la universidad que estaba solo cruzando la calle.

-Que bien! - Doy un salto de emoción y escucho que Hinata ríe despacio - Jaja perdón me emocione - Rasco mi cabeza.

-Jaja no te preocupes, por cierto... - Me mira.

-Que sucede? - También la miro.

-Que carrera escogiste? - Me pregunta.

-Bueno, yo... - Pienso un poco y bajo la cabeza - Seré doctor... - Dije con un tono triste.

Había escogido esa carrera porque Sakura... También la había escogido y yo quería estar con ella.

Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, esa carrera no me gusta para nada, prefiero ser empresario o arquitecto

-Ahh... Pero... Porque lo dices como si te disgustara eso? - Me pregunto lo que ya estaba respondido en mi mente.

-Sakura también escogió esa carrera, y también iba a estudiar en esta misma universidad... - Dije mirando la universidad - Solo espero que después de lo que paso... Haya escogido otra universidad... -

-Entiendo... - Bajo la mirada un poco triste - Pero...

-Pero? - Repito.

-No quieres estudiar otra carrera? - Me pregunta.

-La verdad es que... - La miro - Quisiera ser arquitecto, pero si no puedo, entonces quisiera ser empresario para poder ayudar a mi padre en la empresa Namikaze -

-Y porque no cambias tu carrera? -

-Se puede hacer eso? -

-Si - Sonríe - Solo tienes que hablar con la directora -

-Que bien, lo haré ahora mismo -

-Entonces - Sonríe - Hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde -

-Si, vamos - Sonrió y empezamos a caminar.

Entramos y buscamos la oficina de la directora.

-Creo que es aquí - Digo algo confundido.

Llevábamos casi media hora buscando la oficina.

-Mira Naruto-kun, aquí es - Sonríe.

-Bien, ya la encontramos - Sonrió.

Tocamos la tres veces y esperamos a recibir permiso para entrar, el cual no tardo mucho, y luego entramos.

-Buenos días, chicos, se les ofrece algo? - Dice una mujer rubia sentada detrás del escritorio.

-Buenos días, directora - Responde Hinata.

-Bu-buenos días - Respondo algo nervioso. Tenía miedo de que no aceptara mi solicitud de cambiar de carrera.

-Bueno, que se les ofrece - Dice la directora - Estoy un poco ocupada, hablen rápido - Dijo con un tono de fastidio, al parecer no estaba de buenas hoy.

-Y-yo... Yo - Comienzo a hablar.

-Directora, Naruto-kun viene a pedir una solicitud para poder cambiar de carrera - Responde Hinata por mi, creo que se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

-Es cierto eso muchacho? - Me mira la directora.

-S-si - Respondo con dificultad.

-Bueno - Sonríe un poco - Tu solicitud es aceptada, dime en que carrera te inscribiste y a cual quieres cambiar - Se levanta de su silla y llega hasta uno de los archivadores de la oficina - Eres de primer semestre, supongo - Asiento son la cabeza - Cual es tu nombre? - Abre el caso y espera mi respuesta.

-Uzumaki Naruto - Respondo seguro, después de haber aceptado mi solicitud estoy mas calmado.

-Muy bien - Comienza a buscar entre los documentos - Ah! Aquí está! - Saca un carpeta amarilla, al parecer son mis datos - Bien, Uzumaki Naruto, te inscribiste en la carrera de?... - Me pregunta.

-Doctor - Respondo.

-Bien, y a cual quieres cambiar?

-Arquitecto - La directora me mira algo sorprendida.

-Es un cambio muy extraño ya que no tiene mucho en común, pero bueno, tu decides - Escribe algo en la carpeta y luego nos mira - Esta todo listo - Camina hacia el escritorio, ayer uno de los cajones y saca unos papeles - Aquí está todo lo que necesitas saber - Me lo entrega.

-Gracias - Sonrio.

-Bueno, ya pueden retirarse, las clases ya empezaron - Dice.

-Si, muchas gracias directora - Dice para luego hacer una reverencia y comenzar a caminar, yo hago lo mismo y alcanzo a Hinata.

-No salio mal, verdad Hinata? - Sonrió.

-Si - Me devuelve la sonrisa.

Un silencio nos invadió.

"Ahora que recuerdo no le he preguntado que carrera escogió ella"

-Hinata... Que carrera escogiste? - La miro.

-Bueno, yo... Escogí la carrera médico veterinario, es decir... Seré Veterinaria - Sonríe.

-Te gustan los animales? - Sonrió.

-Si, me encantan y no me gusta verlos sufrir, por eso escogí esta carrera - Sonríe nuevamente y seguimos caminando.

...

-Aqui es mi salón Naruto-kun - Sonríe.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos luego - Sonrió también.

-Si, nos vemos en la hora del descanso, en el patio - Me mira.

-Si, claro, ahí nos vemos - Sonrió y espero a que Hinata entre al salón para yo seguir buscando el mio.

Cuenco minutos pasaron antes de encontrar mi salón, al llegar el profesor ya se encontraba ahí y me lleve un buen sermón de su parte.

 _"Que aburrido es esto"_

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que llegue al salón, me encontraba recibiendo física, mi profesor era Hatake Kakashi, y al parecer tenía la costumbre de siempre llegar tarde, según lo que me dijo un compañero llamado Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba para ser exacto, pero al parecer yo había llegado mas tarde que el profesor.

...

Las primeras horas terminaron y me encontraba guardando las cosas para salir rápido al descanso y encontrarme con Hinata, lo que no tardó mucho ya que Hinata había encontrado mi salón y cuando ella llego yo ya estaba listo así que salimos y fuimos al patio.

-Y como te fue Naruto-kun? - Me pregunta algo curiosa.

Estábamos sentados en suelo.

-Bueno... - Pensé - Recibí un regaño del profesor por llegar tarde, descubrí que él también llega tarde, y también hice nuevos amigos, uno de ellos se llama Kiba y parece que nos vamos llevar muy bien - Sonrío - Y a ti como te fue?

-Bueno, yo me encontré con varios amigos de la secundaria donde estudiaba antes de entrar a la universidad, y también hice nuevos amigos, y bueno... También recibí un regaño del profesor jeje - Ríe algo nerviosa.

-Tambien? Y porque? - Pregunto curioso.

-Bueno por... No prestar atención a la clase - Agacha la cabeza avergonzada.

-Ah, ya veo - Sonrió - Y puedo saber porque no prestabas atención a la clase - Me acerco un poco a ella y noto un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo... Yo... - Suena la campana indicando que debemos regresar a recibir las últimas horas de clases.

-Tranquila, no me lo tienes que decir si no quieres - Sonrió - Vamos a clases - Me levanto y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo.

Nos dirigimos, cada uno a nuestro salón, nos despedimos y quedamos de acuerdo para encontrarnos en la entrada, para irnos juntos a casa.

...

Esta vez las horas pasaron rápido, mi última materia era ma te matemáticas, con el profesor Sarutobi Asuma. Luego de que sonará la campana indicando la hora de salida, yo salí corriendo, literalmente, hacia la entrada de la universidad para encontrarme con Hinata que ya me estaba esperando.

-Perdon por hacerte esperar - Digo jadeando, por el cansancio de haber corrido.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, nos vamos? - Sonríe.

-Si, vamos - comenzamos a caminar.

Llegamos a la casa de Hinata, un poco rápido a mi parecer, quería estar mas tiempo con ella, quería invitarla a salir, pero tenía mucha tarea que hacer, aunque sea el primer día los profesores no dudaron en mandar tanta tarea, y apuesto a que ella estaba igual. Aunque no estudiáramos lo mismo, nuestras carreras son igual de difíciles.

-Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, Hinata - Me despedí de ella con una sonrisa.

-Si, hasta mañana - Sonrie y entra a su casa.

Después de eso lo único que hice sigue terminar mi tarea y luego lo que siempre hacia, dormir un poco, levantarme a hacer la cena, darme una ducha y volver a dormir hasta el siguiente día. Esa era mi rutina antes de entrar a la universidad, ahora ya no puedo dormir tanto como antes, pero bueno eso no importa.

...

Dos meses después.

Me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Hinata dos semanas después de nuestro primer día en la universidad.

Como me di cuenta?

Bueno, eso muy simple, cuando estoy con ella me siento feliz y muy bien, a su lado todo esta bien, también me di cuenta gracias a mis celos, bueno la verdad eso me dijo Kiba cuando vio que apretaba mis puños con fuerza cada vez que un hombre se acercaba a ella mas de cuenta, y yo acepte y acepto que soy celoso, aunque hasta ahora Hinata no se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Hoy estoy listo para decírselo, aunque no se como, porque lo yo siento por ella nos simple enamoramiento, no yo no estoy enamorado de Hinata. Lo que siento es amor, yo Amo a Hinata. Y espero que ella sienta lo mismo, pero si no es así me conformo con solo tener su amistad, con solo tenerla a mi lado, con solo verla, pero no quiero que se aleje de mi, así que voy a dejar todo claro.

Dijimos que nos íbamos a encontrar en la tarde en el parque, donde dimos nuestro primer paseo juntos. No, ya no recuerdo ese parque por la decisión que tome, ahora lo recuerdo por el paseo que Hinata y yo dimos después de eso.

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, estoy desesperado, ya pasaron casi 15 minutos de la hora que quedamos.

-Disculpa por hacerte esperar Naruto-kun, surgió algo y por eso tarde - Dice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que hayas llegado, tengo algo muy importante que decirte - Me sonrojo un poco al decir esto último.

-Y-yo también tengo algo que decirte... Naruto-kun - Agacha la cabeza avergonzada.

"Que tiene que decirme algo? Que será? "

-T-te parece si caminamos un poco? - Digo nervioso.

-S-si - Se acercó a mi y comenzamos a caminar.

...

Caminábamos sin decir una sola palabra, por primera vez sentí que no quería decir nada de lo que estaba en mi mente.

-Y-y que querías decirme... Naruto-kun? - Pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

-Bu-bueno yo... - Digo nervioso - Yo... Emm... Yo... Quería... -

 _"Vamos Naruto dicelo rápido, y sin nervios!" Me grita mi conciencia "dicelo ya! "_

Suspiré para calmarme y cogí sus manos.

-Hinata, yo... - quede en silencio un momento - Yo... Quería decirte que... Yo... Te a... - Soy interrumpido, Hinata me... Ella me... Beso!

Se separo de mi - Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun - Sonrió.

-En serio? - Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo la abracé con fuerza - Hinata, gracias... Gracias.

-P-porque Naruto-kun? - Dice mientras me separó de ella para verla.

-Porque... - Sonrío - Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo - Le doy un beso corto en los labios y ella se sonroja un poco.

-Y-y tu a mi... La mujer mas feliz - Sonríe y me abraza.

-Pero... - La miro - Como supiste que iba a decirte? - Digo curioso y confundido.

-Bueno, yo... La verdad es que solo con escuchar las primeras letras, me emocioné y... Te bese - Se sonrojo por completo.

-Pero, aun no te pregunto algo muy importante - La miro a los ojos.

-Que cosa Naruto-kun? - Me mira confundida.

-Hyuga Hinata... - Tomo sus manos - Quisieras ser mi novia? - Sonrió.

-jeje claro Naruto-kun - Me da un beso corto.

-Jaja ven - La abrazo - No te alejes de mi - Sonrió.

-No lo haré Naruto-kun - Sonríe.

-Y que los hombres no se acerque más de lo que deben o sino me molestare y alguien saldrá herido y no seremos ni tu ni yo - Le digo.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun... - Caricia mi mejilla - Eso no será necesario, porque estaré contigo - Sonrie y yo le correspondo con otra sonrisa.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes - Le digo mientras pongo un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

-N-no digas esas cosas, Na-naruto-kun - Dice completamente roja.

-jaja - Río un poco - Me gusta cuando te pones así, y me gusta aún más saber que es por mi - Le doy otro beso pero esta vez duro mas y fue más... Apasionado.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y vi que Hinata estaba aún más roja.

-Quieres ir por un helado? - Le pregunto para calmarla un poco.

-S-si, vemos - Dice aun con la mirada abajo.

-Bien, vamos entonces - Cojo su mano y ella se sonroja un poco pero luego apretaba mi mano y sonrío.

Ese día fue el mejor para mi. Nuestra cita termino un poco tarde, aunque yo no quería que terminara, pero por la universidad y insistencia de Hinata regresamos a casa.

...

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que Hinata y yo somos novios. Y pues... Nos ha ido muy bien, no creo que nos pueda ir mejor.

-Naruto-kun, como fue tu día? - Otra vez nos encontrabamos en el patio de la universidad.

Cuando estamos en la universidad solo nos podemos ver en hora del descanso y yo aprovecho todo el tiempo posible de estar juntos, incluso en la tarde pasamos ocupados con las tareas, aunque aveces la hacemos juntos en mi casa.

-Fue bien, se podría decir - Respondo a su pregunta.

-Y porque dices eso Naruto-kun? - Dice algo preocupada.

-Porque me hacías mucha falta, Hina! - Grito y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Na-naruto-kun... Todos nos están viendo - Dice avergonzada.

-No importa, eso es para que sepan que tu eres solo mía - La abrazo aun mas fuerte.

-Naruto-kun... - Se separa un poco y yo hago un puchero por su acción - Jaja Naruto-kun te ves tan tierno cuando te pones así - Dice mientras pone mis mejillas despacio.

-Jeje Hina no digas eso que me avergüenzo - Me sonrojo un poco.

-Jaja estamos empate entonces - Sonríe.

-Esta bien - Sonrió.

Toca campana, para anunciar el inicio de las últimas horas de clase.

-Nos tenemos que ir - Digo mientras me levanto y ayudo a Hinata.

-Si... - Se levanta - Hoy nos vemos en tu casa para hacer la tarea, esta bien? - Sonríe.

-Si, te estaré esperando - Sonrió.

-Y disculpa por no poder ir contigo a casa hoy - Baja La mirada algo triste.

-No te preocupes, te veo en mi casa, ok? - Sonrió y beso su frente.

-O-ok - Comienza a caminar y yo también pero en dirección opuesta, pues Hinata tenía práctica en el laboratorio y yo necesitaba llevar unos documentos donde la directora.

...

Me encontraba en el salón, como siempre la clase de Asuma-sensei era aburrida y yo ya me estaba durmiendo, pero Kiba me sacudió un poco y desperté.

-Naruto, no te duermas en clase o tendrás otro castigo! - Me dice Kiba enfadado, pues yo ya llevaba varios castigos por dormirme o por no prestar atención a la clase.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya desperté - Digo mientras bostezaba.

-Ok, por que a la próxima no te voy a salvar - Dice mientras mira el pizarrón.

-Esta bien - Contesto y hago lo mismo que el, pero ya me estaba volviendo a dormir cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Asuma-sensei, se encuentra Uzumaki Naruto aquí? - Pregunta una voz desconocida para mi, quien sera? Y porque me busca?

-Si... - Me mira - Señor Uzumaki, la señorita Yamanaka lo busca - Dice mientras me da indicaciones de acercarme y yo obedezco.

Yamanaka?

Quien es?

No conozco a nadie con ese apellido, pero me suena algo conocido.

Me acerco a la puerta y vaya mi sorpresa, claro que me suena ese apellido, es la amiga de Hinata, la más cercana a ella para ser más preciso.

-Naruto sucedió algo... - Dijo algo alterada mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

-Sucedio algo con Hinata? - Dije preocupado.

-Si, ella en la enfermería ahora, vamos - Comenzó a caminar, casi correr, en dirección a la enfermería.

-Que le sucedió? - Pregunte alterado mientras caminábamos.

-Ella... - Bajo la mirada un momento pero no para el ritmo de sus pies - Ella al parecer se desmayó cuando bajaba las escaleras -

-Que!? - acelere más.

Ino me explico que alguien la vio mientras bajaba las escaleras y de repente perdió el conocimiento y comenzó a caer por estas, la llevaron rápido a la enfermería, a simple vista no se veía ningún daño lo único era que no despertaba, y luego Ino llego a la enfermería y le preguntaron si tenia algún familiar que estudiara ahí y ella respondio que no, pero dijo que yo era el novio y le pidieron que me llevara, al parecer querían llevársela al hospital pero no podían hacerlo sin alguien cercano a ella.

Llegamos a la enfermería rápido.

-Donde esta Hinata!? - Pregunte a gritos.

-Usted es el novio de ella? - Me pregunto una enfermera.

-Si, que sucede con ella? Ya despertó? - Pregunte rápido.

-Al parecer sucio un golpe en la cabeza, aun no despierta, la llevaremos al hospital central y necesitamos que usted nos acompañe - Dijo sin ninguna expresión la enfermera.

-Esta bien, a que hora la llevan? -

-Ahora mismo, por favor acompáñeme, iremos en ambulancia - La enfermera comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí.

Llegamos donde estaba Hinata, ella se encontraba acostada en una camilla dentro de la ambulancia lista para irnos.

-Hinata! - Me acerqué a ella, pero no hubo reacción alguna.

-Por favor señor, cálmese o tendrá que salir y no podrá acompañarnos - Dijo la enfermera que se encontraba junto a Hinata.

-Esta bien - Entre a la ambulancia y quede junto a Hinata.

Llegamos al hospital y llevaron rápidamente a Hinata dentro del hospital.

...

Ya paso más de una hora desde que llegamos aquí y aun no recibo noticias de ella, decidí no decirle nada a su padre hasta estar seguro de lo que sucede con ella.

-Usted el novio de la señorita Hyuga Hinata? - Se acerca uno de los doctores hacia mi.

-Si, soy yo, sucede algo con ella? Ya despertó? - Otra vez pregunta con rapidez.

-Tranquilo, el golpe no fue tan duro como para causar una hemorragia interna o algo parecido, pero tampoco estoy seguro de que no tenga alguna consecuencia del golpe -Dice el doctor mientras revisa lo que parece ser un expediente.

-Ya veo... - Bajo la mirada, estaba aliviado pero a la vez estaba más preocupado que antes por no saber que le podría pasar - Doctor... Y cuales serían las consecuencias que podría tener Hinata? -

-Bueno, son varias pero la más probable es la pérdida de memoria -

-Amnesia - Digo interrumpiendo al doctor frente a mi.

-Correcto, aunque también es posible que no pase de un dolor de cabeza - Me dice, creo, para animarme un poco.

-Entiendo, gracias doctor - Sonrió un poco.

-Cuando despierte te avisare para que la puedas ver - Sonríe.

-Esta bien, gracias doctor... - Reviso su bata para encontrar algo donde esté su nombre pero no encontré nada.

-Kabuto - Completo el.

Sonrió - Muchas gracias, doctor Kabuto -

El doctor se aleja de mi, supongo para ver a sus otros pacientes o seguir revisando a Hinata.

...

Espere varias horas para recibir noticias de poder verla, pero nada. El padre de Hinata ya sabia lo que le sucedió, estaba muy alterado, y me dijo que regresaría de inmediato de su viaje para ver a Hinata, el padre de Hinata se encontraba fuera del país por negocios y se había llevado a su hermano mayor Neji, yo le dije que no hiciera eso ha que lo de Hinata no era tan grave y que yo me quedaría con ella todo el tiempo necesario, el acepto aunque tuve que persistir mucho para ello.

-El padre de Hinata dijo que regresaría en dos días y que si Hinata despertaba y le daban de alta antes de que el regresara que yo me quede en su casa con ella para que no esté sola, ya que Neji tenía planeado regresar hoy mismo pero ocurrio un inconveniente, bueno tendré que hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudar - Me encontraba en la sala espera, pero no crean que estaba hablando solo, junto se encontraba Ino Yamanaka, también estaba preocupada por Hinata.

-Entiendo, pero no tenias que explicarme todo con lujo de detalles - Río.

-jaja disculpa, me pase - Rasque mi cabeza.

-Bueno, tengo que irme ya es un poco tarde, toma aquí mi numero celular para que me avises apenas te den noticias de ella - Dijo entregándome un papel con unos números anotados.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes yo estaré aquí para cuando despierte - Sonreí.

-Bien, y como tu dijiste... Da lo mejor de ti, esta bien? - Me guiño el ojo.

-Esta bien - Respondí con una sonrisa.

Ino se despidió y se fue. Ya eran casi las 8 de la noche y decidí buscar al doctor Kabuto para preguntar como se encontraba Hinata, pero apenas me levante de mi asiento el se acercó a mi.

-Buenas noches, Naruto - Sonrió.

-Buenas noches, doctor - Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Solo Kabuto por favor, te traigo buenas y malas noticias - Me miro.

-Cuales son? - Pregunte preocupado.

-Las buenas son que Hinata despertó y también puedes pasar a verla, las malas es que le inyectamos un tranquilizante para que quede dormida, así que podrás pasar y quedarte en la habitación pero ella estará dormida, por lo menos hasta mañana - Termino.

-Esta bien, no importa solo quiero verla y me quedare en la habitación - Sonreí.

-Esta bien, vamos - comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación de Hinata.

Cuando llegamos ella estaba profundamente dormida. El doctor me dijo que me quedara y me indicó que podía dormir en un sillón pegado a la pared, aunque para ser sincero no tenía mucho sueño y si lo tenia me quedaría a dormir junta a Hinata.

Luego de que saliera el doctor me acerqué a Hinata.

-Despierta pronto, Hina - Acaricie su mejilla y me senté en una silla junto a la camilla y me dormido sin darme cuenta.

...

Al día siguiente desperté con dolor de cuello, me arrepentí de hacerle caso al doctor pero luego vi a Hinata y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-Buenos días, Hina - Me acerqué y bese su mejilla y ella se movió un poco.

-Mm... - Lentamente abrió los ojos.

-Hina! Despertaste! - La abracé.

-Q-quien eres tu? Y porque me abrazas? - Dijo alejándome de ella y yo la mire a los ojos.

-Hina, soy yo... Naruto, tu novio - Dije cogiendo su mano.

-Sueltame! - Dijo sacando su mano para que no la tocara - Y-yo no tengo ningún novio...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, gracias y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi parecer esta un poco extraño pero bueno.

Y se que a nadie le interesa, pero no publique al siguiente día porque no me sentía muy inspirada, además de que mis profesores me han tenido llena de tareas. Como a Naru y Hina en este capítulo XD

Bueno, en fin, he decidido que mejor lo voy a publicar cada dos días, ya que en el capítulo anterior solo tuve un review y solo por eso sigo la historia, aunque ya me he decido ha terminarla.

Por cierto, gracias annie marvell por tu review

Sin nada más que decir, Adiós, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola!

Ya se, ya se, demore en publicar, pero el colegio no me da mucho tiempo para escribir, pero lo importante es que lo haga XD

Espero que no hayan pensado que deje la historia por el error que cometí, que por cierto ya lo corregí (hablaré de eso después del capítulo)

 **Disclaimer: l** os personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Sin más que decir, los dejo que lean.

* * *

 **POV's Naruto**

-Sueltame! - Dijo sacando su mano para que no la tocara - Y-yo no tengo ningún novio...

-Hinata... - La miro preocupado - Pe-pero... Yo soy... - Me interrumpe unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación - A-adelante - Digo mirando la puerta.

-Naruto... - Entra Ino y nos interrumpe - Hinata! Despertaste - Corre hasta Hinata y la abraza.

-I-ino - Hinata corresponde el abrazo, al parecer no se olvido de ella - Q-Quien es el? - Pregunta mirándome.

-Hinata... - Ino se separa para verla - El es tu novio... Naruto - Ladea un poco la cabeza confundida.

-Pe-pero yo... Yo no tengo novio y... Tampoco lo recuerdo a él -Dijo esto último señalándome.

Esas únicas palabras me dolieron, me dolieron mucho más que la tradición de Sakura, el escuchar decir eso a Hinata yo...

-Ino... - Me acerco a Ino y pongo mi mano en su hombro haciendo que me mire - ...Necesito irme - Le digo algo triste y comenzando a alejarme de ellas.

Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba... Pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Naruto... - Dice Ino al parecer algo preocupada mientras yo abría la puerta.

Tenía razones para preocuparse, seguramente Hinata le contó como nos conocimos a causa de mi decisión.

\- Por favor... - Comenzó a decir - No hagas alguna locura - Me miro.

\- No te preocupes - Le digo con una sonrisa para no preocupar, aunque dentro de mi sabia que no estaba bien... Y yo también esperaba no hacer alguna locura como esa vez.

\- Ino... - Dijo Hinata - Tu... Tu lo conoces? - Dijo mirando a Ino.

\- Si - Respondió - Te lo contaré todo -

Eso fue lo ultimo que oí antes de salir de la habitación y encerrarme en mis pensamientos.

 **POV's Hinata**

\- Ino, quien es el? Y como lo conoces? - Le digo a mi amiga rubia, después de ver que el hombre rubio saliera.

-Hinata... - Dijo con una mirada algo... Preocupada o quizás... Triste? - El es tu novio, su nombre es... - La interrumpo.

-P-pero Ino... - Comienzo a decir confundida - Yo no tengo novio... Y si lo tuviera yo no... - Bajo la mirada - Yo no, lo olvidaría - Digo para luego mirarla a los ojos.

\- No, Hinata! - Dice Ino algo alterada - El es tu novio! Y se llama Uzumaki Naruto! - Me mira algo... Furiosa - Tu me contaste que lo amabas, lo amabas tanto que harías lo que sea por el, y hace poco me contaste también que estabas muy feliz porque ya eran novios! - La escucho y miro atentamente, luego Ino baja la mirada - No puedes haberlo olvidado así de fácil -

-Ino, yo... - Bajo la mirada - Yo no lo recuerdo... Yo no recuerdo a ese hombre - Miro a Ino.

-No, Hinata - Dice negando con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, para luego verme - Tu si lo conoces - Se acerca a mi y pone su mano en mi hombro - Y lo conoces muy bien... Conoces como actúa, conoces como hacerlo sonreír, como... Hacerlo enfadar - Dice esto con una sonrisa triste - Y conoces el motivo por el cual quiso suicidarse - Me miro a los ojos.

Dijo suicidarme?

Porque haría eso?

Yo conozco el motivo?

Pero...

-Pero yo... - Bajo la mirada - No... No recuerdo nada de eso -

-Hinata, puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Saca su mano de mi hombro para sentarse junto a mi en la camilla.

-S-si - Miro todos sus movimientos.

-Que recuerdas de antes de que estés aqui, en el hospital? - Me mira.

-Yo... - Cierro los ojos un momento y suspiro, abro nuevamente los ojos y miro a Ino - Yo recuerdo que caminaba por el pasillo de la universidad, no recuerdo a donde iba, pero me dirigía al piso de abajo muy emocionada por algo, que tampoco recuerdo - Baje la mirada - Cuando encontré las escaleras, comencé a bajar rápidamente, tenía que llegar rápido a algún lugar, pero antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras todo... Comenzó a darme vueltas, no sabia porque así que agarre fuerte el pasamanos, pero antes de darme cuenta todo se volvió oscuro y luego desperté aquí en el hospital, donde me explicaron que al caer de las escaleras golpee mi cabeza y quede inconsciente, pero que no sufrí lesiones graves - Termine de hablar y mire a Ino, que me miraba con mucha atención.

-Entiendo... - Bajo la mirada - Al parecer no recuerdas nada que involucre a Naruto - Puso su mano en su barbilla.

-A que te refieres? - La miro.

-Es que... - Me mira - Tu te dirigías al piso de abajo para ver a Naruto, me dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirle y que no podía esperar, y así saliste del salón, pero pocos minutos después de que te fueras, entro Ten-Ten y me dijo que estabas en la enfermería y lo primero que hice fue ir a verte, cuando llegue me dijeron que necesitaban traerte al hospital y que necesitaban a un familiar que te acompañara, y en el primero que pensé fue Naruto, que es tu novio, y aceptaron que vaya él, y yo fui a ver a Naruto a su salón y le explique todo en el camino y luego salieron de la universidad en una ambulancia, y fue lo que supe hasta ayer que vine a ver como seguían las cosas - Ino me mira.

Eso no puede ser verdad, como voy a olvidar a mi novio y todo lo que lo involucrara?

Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Ino... - La miro.

-Si, Hinata? -

-Como lo conocí? Tu lo sabes? - Dejo la mirada en ella.

-Si, yo se como lo conociste - Me mira con una sonrisa mal disimulada, yo sabia que estaba preocupada, aunque intente ocultarlo - Tu me contaste una vez eso, porque yo insistí, ya que no querías decírmelo... Pero luego de que me lo contaras... Entendí porque no querías hacerlo - Bajo la mirada - Aunque al final, me gusto - Sonríe, pero esta era una sonrisa sincera.

-Me la puedes contar? - Pongo mi mano sobre la suya que estaba encima de la camilla.

-Si tu quieres - Asiento con la cabeza y con una sonrisa - Muy bien, te lo voy a contar como tú me lo contaste o por lo menos lo voy a intentar - Me mira esperando una respuesta de mi parte, yo solo sonrío y continúa - Tu te dirigías a tu casa, después de tener una "cita" - Con las manos hace las comillas - Con un tipo que al final termino siendo un total idiota, en fin, camino a tu casa pasaste por uno de los puentes de la ciudad, donde viste que alguien estaba parado en el pasamanos de este, y tu te acercaste a esa persona y lo viste, era un chico mas alto que tu, por pocos centímetros, con cabellera rubia y un cuerpo que a simple vista se veía bien trabajado... - La interrumpo.

-Yo dije eso? - La miro sorprendida.

-Jeje, aunque no lo creas si - Me mira sonriendo - Bueno, como decía... Tu viste a Naruto, que parecía, iba a hacer una locura, y no te equivocaste, el se iba a suicidar y lo único que pensaste fue en, correr hasta donde el estaba y detener su locura... Cuando llegaste hasta él, lo tomaste del brazo y le preguntaste "Que es lo que piensas hacer" ... Creo que así era - Ríe algo nerviosa - No recuerdo bien esa parte, en fin, el te dijo que iba a suicidarce, pero, tu impediste que esto sucediera, por una razón que ni tu sabes y que solo Naruto te la puede decir, bueno, luego de eso el te invito a mm... Se podría llamar una cita - Sonrió - Aunque tu me hayas dicho que no fue así, y que solo fue para agradecerte, luego de eso te llevo a tu casa, que resultaba estar cerca de la de el y desde ese día se pusieron de acuerdo para ir juntos a la universidad, luego de dos meses se hicieron novios, es decir hace unas dos semanas, creo yo, y bueno después paso tu accidente y así es como estamos aquí - Baja La mirada y luego me mira- Espero haber dicho todo y no excluir algún detalle, importante claro - Sonrie.

-Con eso es suficiente - Sonrío pero luego bajo la mirada triste, al recordar en la situación que me encontraba.

El no recordar todo lo que me contó Ino y los recuerdos, que se suponen, debería tener con él ,pero... No recuerdo nada, nada de él.

-Hinata? - Dice Ino sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hm? Perdón Ino, estaba... - Bajo la mirada.

-Estabas pensando, verdad? - Me mira.

-Si... - La miro - No puedo creer que haya olvidado todo eso -

-Tranquila... - Pone su mano en mi hombro - Se que pronto lo recordarás - Sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Gracias -

 **POV's Naruto**

Después de salir de la habitación donde se encontraban Ino y Hinata, decidí que sería mejor ir al parque a tomar un poco de aire fresco para poder procesar todo.

Porque me ocurría esto a mi?

Porque cuando tengo a alguien especial ella...

-Ahhh - Suspiro pesadamente, me encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, no estoy seguro, pero creo que es la misma donde tome esa decisión... - Primero Sakura, que me traiciona, y ahora... Hinata... - Miro el cielo - que me olvida, porque me pasa esto a mi, Kami-sama? -

Aunque se que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna, no tenía nada mas para hacer que hablar con Kami-sama, no podía hacer nada más.

-Que debería hacer? - Continuo con la mirada al cielo - Amo mucho a Hinata, mucho mas de lo que ame a... Sakura - Bajo la mirada - Yo... No puedo vivir sin Hinata -

 **POV's Hinata**

-Ino, sabes donde puede estar... - Pienso - Como se llamaba?... -

-Naruto? - Dice Ino completando mi frase anterior.

-Si! - Sonrió - Quisiera hablar con él y hacerle algunas preguntas... Quizá eso me ayude a recordar -

-Bueno, lo único que dijo, antes de salir, fue que necesitaba irse. Tu lo oíste, verdad? - Me mira.

-Si... Pude escuchar eso - Bajo la mirada.

Por algún motivo sentía que Ino tenía toda la razón, y tenia una gran necesidad de hablar con él para aclarar las cosas.

Cuando lo vi salir, aunque no lo quise admitir, no quería que lo hiciera. Quería que se quede conmigo, a mi lado... Pero si no recuerdo nada de él creí que era una locura sentir eso, pero ahora lo entiendo.

Él en verdad tiene que ser mi novio, la persona que más quiero, no... La persona que más amo.

-Ino... - La llamo y ella me mira - Creo que es verdad lo que tu me dices - Digo mirando mis manos sobre mi regazo - Él... Cuando lo vi irse, sentí que... Yo no quería eso -

-Claro que es verdad lo que te dije - Pone su mano en mi hombro, ya son varias veces que hace lo mismo - Él te ama y tu lo amas, tienes que intentar recordar -

-Lo intento, Ino... - La miro - Pero no puedo recordar - La abrazo - Quiero, pero no puedo - Las lágrimas comienzan a salir.

Estoy llorando?

Por él?

Pero... Yo no lo recuerdo, porque provoca estas emociones en mi?

Quiero recordar... Quiero recordarlo.

 **POV's Naruto**

-Sera mejor que regrese al hospital - Seco mis lágrimas - No vaya a ser que Ino me salga a buscar - Me digo a mi mismo con una sonrisa, para ocultar mi tristeza y mi dolor.

Pase casi una hora sentado ahí, llorando.

Si, estaba llorando, pero esta vez no me iba a rendir fácilmente, no podía dejar todo solo por que Hinata me olvido.

-Claro que no! - Me levanto - Haré todo para que Hinata me recuerde, y si tengo que volver a arriesgar mi vida, como el día que nos conocimos, para que me recuerde lo haré! - Grito y comienzo a correr en dirección al hospital - Hinata, ten por seguro que me recordarás!

...

Como salí corriendo llegue rápido al hospital, al llegar intente encontrar a Ino en la sala de visitas del hospital, pero no se encontraba.

 _"Seguro aun sigue con Hinata"_

Y con esto en mi mente corrí hacia la habitación donde, se supone, estaban Ino y Hinata. Al llegar abro la puerta, y la sorpresa que me lleve, no estaban ninguna de las dos y la habitación estaba arreglada.

-Donde se metieron - Digo y luego noto que una enfermera pasa y la detengo - Disculpe, La señorita Hyuga, sabe donde esta? - Le pregunto, ya se muy educado para ser un hombre, pero así soy yo, así me educaron.

-Si, a ella la pasaron a recuperación, ya que pronto le darán de alta. Desea saber cual es su habitación? - Me mira esperando una respuesta.

-Si, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, soy su... - Dude un momento - Novio - Dije con un tono un poco triste.

La enfermera me mira confundida - Esta bien, por favor, sigame - Después de decir eso fuimos hasta un escritorio cercano donde había una computadora, la enfermera se acercó a esta y comenzó a escribir algo - Bien, su habitación es la numero 18, solo siga este pasillo y encontrará la habitación - Me señaló el pasillo frente a nosotros.

-Gracias - Salí corriendo nuevamente.

...

-18... 18... - Repetía mientras avanzaba por el pasillo - 18! - Grito al encontrar la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

Abro la puerta y ahí se encontraba. Estaba profundamente dormida, no la quería molestar así que solo me acerqué a la camilla y me senté junto a ella, para verla mejor.

-mm... - Se comienza a mover.

-Parece que esta soñando - Susurro para no despertarla.

-No... No, espera... - Se mueve otra vez - No lo hagas! Por favor no! - Se levanta, jadeando y sudada.

-Hinata? - Digo preocupado.

No recibo respuesta alguna.

-Hinata, estas bien? - La cojo de los hombros para que me mire - Hinata? - Me mira.

-Q-que? - Dice, al parecer aun con miedo.

-Tuviste una pesadilla - La miro, al parecer ya no me tiene tanto miedo como antes, supongo que es gracias a Ino.

-Asi que era solo eso - Dice mirando a otro lado.

-Cual era tu pesadilla? - Pregunto soltandola y sentándome nuevamente en la camilla.

-Yo... - Dijo Hinata acostándose nuevamente - Un hombre... - Dudo unos segundos - Él... Quería suicidarse... Se iba a tirar de un puente - Dijo mirando sus manos en su regazo.

Un hombre?

Suicidarse?

Seguramente tiene que ver con el día en que nos conocimos.

Aunque no me recuerde, esos recuerdos de ella conmigo siguen en su mente.

-Y... Viste como era el hombre? - Pregunte mirándola.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No pude ver su cara - Me mira - Pero creo que se trata de ti -

Abro mis ojos sorprendido.

Acaso... Me recordó?

No, si fuera así no se comportara así conmigo. No se comportara como... Si no me conociera.

-Y porque crees que soy yo? - Hago otra pregunta.

-Ino me contó como te conocí, y, como me contó Ino, fue mi sueño... - Baja la mirada - Él hombre estaba arriba del pasamanos del puente, apunto de lanzarse, la única diferencia es... - Me mira - En mi sueño no lo logro salvar... -

 **POV's Hinata** (esto es antes de que llegue Naruto a la habitación)

Me encontraba con Ino, ella me estaba haciendo varias preguntas para comprobar si solo olvidé a... Naruto, creo que era... Si! Ese es su nombre.

-Bueno, parece que solo olvidaste a... - Baja la mirada triste - Naruto... Pero no te preocupes, te ayudare, no... Te ayudaremos a recuperar la memoria - Me mira feliz.

-Gracias, Ino, espero recordar pronto - Sonrió.

Ino comienza a acercarse a mí, pero se detiene al escuchar que tocan la puerta.

-Ese debe ser Naruto - Sonríe y abre la puerta - Naruto! Te esta...ba...mos- Deja de hablar.

-Buenas tardes, señorita - Dice una voz femenina desconocida para mi.

-Buenas tardes... Jeje pensé que era otra persona, lo siento - Hace una reverencia.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Solo vine a informarle que pronto se llevará a la señorita Hyuga a otra habitación, en recuperación -

-Oh, entiendo, gracias - Ino cierra la puerta.

-Que sucede? Porque me cambiaran de habitación? - Miro a Ino confundida.

-Tranquila, seguramente pronto te darán de alta y podrás ir a tu casa - Sonríe.

-Ah, entiendo - Sonrió también.

...

Quince minutos después ya me encontraba en mi nueva habitación.

-Esta habitación está mejor que la otra - Dice Ino emocionada.

-Si, es cierto - Sonrió y miro la habitación.

-Bien, supongo que querrás descansar un poco - Me mira y asiento con la cabeza - Esta bien, yo estaré fuera buscando algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre - Sonríe.

-Esta bien, nos vemos después - Sonrió.

-Si - Dice Ino para luego irse.

-Dormire un poco - Digo para mi misma, acostándome en la camilla, que era más grande que la de antes.

Cierro mis lentamente, hundiéndome en un mundo donde solo hay sueños y por desgracia también pesadillas.

...

Iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad cuando veo un hombre arriba del pasamanos del puente que tenía que cruzar para... Ir a algún sitio.

El hombre parecía con intenciones de tirarse de esa altura, pensando eso comencé a correr en dirección al hombre.

-Espera! Oye! - Grito con todas mis fuerzas pero no logro que voltee o se mueva siquiera - Que piensas hacer!? -

El hombre comienza a moverse pero no para verme sino para... Lanzarse.

-Espera! No! No, espera! - Corro lo mas rápido que puedo pero... No siento que me acerco a él más bien siento que... Me alejo - Pero que? - Digo al darme cuenta de que me alejaba, luego miro al hombre, el cual se balanza un poco al frente - No lo hagas! - Extiendo mi brazo intentando alcanzarlo, pero estoy muy lejos - No lo hagas, espera! - Luego de decir esto, él... Se lanzó.

...

-Por favor no! - Me levanto pero siento que aun estoy en ese mundo, el mundo donde ese hombre...

-Hinata? - Escucho que alguien me llama pero no puedo reaccionar, aun seguiré en ese lugar?

-Hinata, estas bien? - Vuelve a llamarme pero esta vez siento que coge mis hombros - Hinata? - Miro, a mi lado, a... Naruto?

Que hace el aquí?

Cuando llego?

Y... Él hombre del puente?

-Q-que? - Intento hablar pero el miedo al parecer permanece.

-Tuviste una pesadilla - miro a Naruto.

Pesadilla?

Así que...

-Asi que era solo eso - Digo, y miro a otro lado.

-Cual era tu pesadilla? - Me suelta los hombros y se sienta a mi lado.

-Yo... - me acuesto en la camilla - - Un hombre... - Dudo, pero tengo que decirle, no se porque pero siento que él debería saberlo, y siento que él me ayudara - Él... Quería suicidarse... Se iba a tirar de un puente - miro mis manos, las cuales estaban asentadas en mi regazo.

-Y... Viste como era el hombre? - Me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

-No pude ver su cara - Lo miro - Pero creo que se trata de ti - Si, eso es lo mas seguro, mi sueño se parece mucho a lo que me contó Ino, ese hombre tenía que que ser Naruto pero porque no pude...

-Y porque crees que soy yo? - Vuelve a hacer otra pregunta.

-Ino me contó como te conocí, y, como me contó Ino, fue mi sueño... - Bajo la mirada - Él hombre estaba arriba del pasamanos del puente, apunto de lanzarse, la única diferencia es... - Lo miro - En mi sueño no lo logro salvar... - Me mira.

-Hinata, estas segura que no sabes quien es ese hombre? - Otra pregunta mas.

-Si, estoy segura, yo... No pude acercarme a él, cuando comenzaba a correr yo me alejaba más y más y nunca pude llegar cerca de él, y fue cuando el se... - No hable mas.

Ese hombre... Ese sueño... Porque de repente me pasa esto?

-Hinata? - Me mira Naruto, al parecer preocupado por que no respondía - Estas bien? -

Sin pensar, lo que hice fue rodear su cuello con mis brazos y comenzar a llorar.

-Hinata, que te sucede? Estas bien? - Dice Naruto mientras acaricia mi cabello para tranquilizarme.

-Porque no lo pude salvar? Por que tuvo que lanzarse? Porque... - Lo abrazo con más fuerza - Porque te olvide? -

-Hinata - Me separa - Por favor, no llores - Limpia mis lágrimas - No me gusta verte así -

 _"Esto... Esto se parece..."_

Mi mente esta en blanco y vagamente veo unas imágenes. Acaso son... Recuerdos.

Si, son recuerdos.

...

 _"Pero quienes son ellos..."_ Hay dos personas sentadas en una cafetería...

 _"Esta cafetería..."_

En mis recuerdos me acerco a la pareja.

 _"Eh? Esa soy yo y ese es... Naruto"_

En mis recuerdos estaba llorando, igual que ahora, y... Naruto, igual que ahora, me seco las lágrimas.

 _"Pero... Que son estos recuerdos?"_

-Hinata? - Dice Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos - Estas bien? Te quedaste viendo un punto muerto, y no sabia que te pasaba - Dice con preocupación.

-Si, estoy bien, solo que... -

-Qué sucede? -

-R-recorde algo -

-Que? - Me mira - Que recordaste? -

-No pude ver mucho... Solo a ti y a mi en una... Cafetería - Lo miro.

-Hinata... - Me mira - Que más viste en tu recuerdo? -

-Tu... Limpiabas mis lágrimas - Lo miro - Que... Que significa? -

-Significa que recordaste cuando te invité a tomar un café el día que nos conocimos - Sonríe - Supongo que ya entiendo -

-Que entiendes? - Lo miro confundida.

-Tus recuerdos aparecen cuando pasas algo similar a este - Me mira - Por ejemplo ahora, seque tus lágrimas y recordaste cuando fuimos a la cafetería el primer día que nos conocimos, ese día en la cafetería, comenzaste a llorar por que te conté la razón por la cual iba a... Suicidarme - Baja La mirada - Luego te seque las lágrimas de la misma forma que lo hice hace poco - Me mira y sonríe - Ya se como hacerte recordar -

-Naruto... - Digo pero me interrumpe.

-...Kun - sonríe.

-Eh? -

Esperen, mas recuerdos?

Ahora de que se trata?

...

Otra vez somos Naruto y yo pero esta vez estamos en el puente, el me abraza y me encuentro nerviosa, en ese momento me dio las gracias por... Salvarlo.

 _"Ya recuerdo"_

Luego de separarme de él me preguntó mi nombre y luego me dijo si podía invitarme a tomar algo y pregunte por su nombre antes de aceptar.

\- Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Un gusto conocerte... Hinata - Dice Naruto en mis recuerdos

-Mu-mucho gusto... Na-naruto - Digo

-Kun - Dice tal como dijo hace pocos segundos

-Eh!? -

...

-Hinata? - Me dice Naruto, otra vez sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-S-si? Naruto-kun - Que? -kun? Desde cuando lo llamo con tanta confianza?

-Jeje, al parecer estaba en lo cierto. Recordaste porque comenzaste a decirme "Naruto-kun" - Sonríe.

-Co-como supiste que iba a funcionar? -

-Solo lo intente - Sonríe - Ahora Hinata, no te preocupes te haré recordar todo, haré todo lo que hicimos antes y después de ser novios - Me mira - Te lo prometo! -

-Gracias Naruto-kun - Sonrio -Espero recordar pronto -

-Hare todo lo posible -sonríe.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo :)

Como dije al inicio, les explicaré el error que cometí (que fue muy grande lo admito)

Como habrán visto, los que ya leyeron antes la historia, Hinata en el primer capítulo dijo que su padre se habría suicidado. Y en el segundo capítulo aparece el padre de Hinata.

Ya se, un muy grave error de mi parte. Lo único que quiero decir es:

Perdón por ese error, se que es muy muy grave, pero ya lo corregí, así que los que desean pueden volver a leer el primer capítulo (ya editado) y sabrán quien comete el suicidio en lugar del padre de Hina...

Espero me disculpen, en serio lo siento mucho y prometo que no volveré a cometer un error de ese tipo.

Bueno, volviendo al capítulo de ahora... Me costó un poco no poner tanto drama, no se pero creo que me he obsesionado con hacer sufrir a alguno de los personajes XD (especialmente a mi rubio, Naruto)

En este capítulo también quise que sepan los sentimientos de Hinata al haber olvidado a mi lindo rubio Naru, jaja ya se que a él lo he hecho sufrir mas pero tengo mis razones, en pocas palabras, VENGANZA.

Porque me vengo de Naru?, se preguntarán.

Bueno, primero, por darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hina cuando casi la pierde, segundo, por lo que paso en el cumpleaños de mi pequeña Himawari y tercero, por otras cosas. Espero que me entiendan, hay razones no es solo porque quiero.

Pero tranquilos, en los próximos capítulos no sufrirá... Tanto XD

Bueno, voy a responder a algunos comentarios o creo que a todos.

Gusgus: bueno, gracias por decirme el error que tuve, ese error ya esta arreglado, pero por favor comprende que es mi primera historia... Pero igualmente gracias.

Son Of time: no te preocupes, al fin de cuentas comentaste, gracias y no te preocupes pase lo que pase terminaré la historia espero que te guste.

Maiidan: si, pobre de Naru pero así paso, sabes? Yo creo que la historia se escribe sola, yo no tenia planeado eso para Naru ni para Hina en fin, paso... Y sobre tu duda de Sasuke y Sakura, tranquila en el próximo capítulo (posiblemente) sepan de ellos dos.

Akime Maxwell: gracias, espero que te guste la historia.

Bueno, esto es para todos, tenía planeado hacer menos de 5 capítulos pero viendo como va avanzando la historia, y considerando que no está quedando como la planee, (pero esta quedando bien no me malinterpreten) creo que serán más capítulos.

Bueno, me despido, espero poder publicar cada dos días como les dije (aunque lo dudo) en fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Adiós!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola!

Estoy de vuelta, tarde, pero regrese y con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Bueno, sin más que decir (Por el momento) los dejo que lean el nuevo capi... Nos leemos abajo :)

* * *

 **POV's Naruto**

Como se lo había prometido a Hinata, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que ella recuerde los momentos juntos.

Ya paso una semana desde nuestra conversación en el hospital, ese mismo día en la tarde le dieron de alta a Hinata, desde la próxima semana asistirá nuevamente a la universidad.

Al parecer, poco a poco esta volviendo a recordar y eso me alegra mucho.

Hoy me encuentro en el parque, esperando a Hinata, hoy pienso hacerle recordar nuestro primer beso que fue en este mismo lugar, solo espero que funcione, por que la verdad ella me dio el beso...

-Buenos Días, Naruto-kun - llega Hinata, después de quince minutos de espera aunque no me importaba si tenia que esperarla, se acerca a mi, desde nuestra conversación también me llama con más normalidad "Naruto-kun".

-Hola, Hina - sonrío y me levanto de mi asiento para saludarla con un abrazo, me gustaría saludarla con un beso pero creo que aun no es el momento.

-Disculpa si te hice esperar - Me mira con una sonrisa.

-No, claro que no, llegaste a tiempo no te preocupes - Sonrío - Quieres dar un paseo? -

-S-si, me gustaría - Se sonrojo un poco y reí por lo bajo, pero al parecer no sirvió de mucho por que me escucho - Que sucede Naruto-kun? - Me pregunta con una mirada confundida.

-No sucede nada, solo que... - La mire - Me gusta cuando te pones así - Me miro sorprendida y luego de unos segundos se sonrojo completamente para luego decir...

-N-no digas esas cosas Naruto-kun - Bajo la mirada avergonzada mientras yo aun mantenía mi mirada en ella. Tan bella como siempre.

-Hinata... - Dije en un susurro inaudible para ella. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, besaría e incluso de...

-Naruto-kun, a donde quieres ir? - Su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos y voltee a verla.

-A donde tu quieras, Hina - Sonreí - Siempre y cuando tu estés a gusto, iría hasta el fondo del mar - Dije esto mirándola fijo a los ojos y ella también me miraba, aunque la verdad no estoy seguro que sea a mis ojos más bien parece que es... Mas abajo. Como si viera mis...

El beso que Hinata me dio me saco de todos mis pensamientos, como cuando me hizo la pregunta anterior.

Ella, exactamente como nuestro primer beso, me estaba besando pero esta vez fue diferente, yo no me paralice y correspondí de inmediato al beso poniendo mis manos en su cintura y acercando la más a mi hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Naruto-kun, yo... Yo lo... -

-Lo lamentas? - Complete su oración y ella asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta - Por que? - Hice la pregunta, algo curioso por la respuesta que me iba a dar.

-Por que yo... Yo te... - Me miro algo tímida - Por el beso - Completo bajando la mirada.

-Hinata... - Me acerqué a ella lo más que pude para quedar a escasos centímetros - Te dije que somos novios - Baje mi rostro para que dar a la par del de ella - Por que debería molestarme que me beses? - Pegue mi frente a la suya - Somos novios, aunque tu no lo recuerdes, y te amo... no me molesta que me beses - Acerqué más mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron - Entiendes? - Dije con suavidad en mi voz y planté un beso corto en sus labios.

Ella solo atino a asentir lentamente con la cabeza mientras seguía mirándome a los ojos, a lo cual yo sonreí.

-Seguimos con el paseo? - Le pregunte mientras me alejaba de ella.

-S-si - Dijo nerviosa.

Aun tenia que hacer que recuerde todo, y hoy haría que recuerde ese primer beso, aunque no entiendo porque ella me beso tan de repente, su suponía que no recordaba nada, incluso no recordaba que me quería.

 _"Pero si ella te beso es porque te quiere o comienza a recordar"_ me dijo la voz de mi conciencia.

Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza todo el tiempo continuamos caminando.

 **POV's Hinata**

Mientras seguíamos caminando, yo me pregunta por qué lo había besado así de repente y por qué ahora caminaba a su lado con mi mano enredada en la suya, en la de él, en la Naruto.

Aunque, a decir verdad con ese beso pude ver vagamente, lo que supuse era un recuerdo, pero solo veía sombras, no diferenciaba ningún rostro pero si las sensaciones, lo que sentí con ese recuerdo fue lo mismo que sentí al besar a Naruto.

Sentí tranquilidad, algo suave sobre mis labios, algo que me gustó y no sabia como explicarlo...

Minutos después de nuestra caminata y sin decirnos nada, recordé el momento en que Naruto me dijo esas palabras.

 _"Te amo"_ retumbó una y otra vez la misma frase, con su voz, en mi cabeza.

Naruto me amaba y yo apenas podía recordarlo como un amigo, aunque ahora no lo considero así.

 _"Somo novios, aunque tu no lo recuerdes, y te amo"_ recordé esa frase e inconscientemente estaba sonriendo.

-Hina, quieres un helado? - Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y lo mire mientras aún sostenía mi mano y sonreía.

-Si... - Sonreí - Me gustaría uno -

-Esta bien - Soltó mi mano, algo que no me gusto, pero acepté, después de todo necesitaba alejarse para comprar los helados - Espérame aquí ya regreso - Yo solo afirme con mi cabeza y con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Uno minutos después Naruto regreso con dos helados de chocolate en sus manos. Como lo imagine, él ya sabia que sabor de helado me gustaba.

Mientras lo veía regresar una imágenes borrosas pasaron por mi mente, sacándome por un momento de la realidad.

-Hinata?... Hinata! - Su voz llamándome me regreso a la realidad aunque aún confundida por las imágenes que vagamente pasaban por mi mente - Hinata, estas bien? -

-Eh? - Lo mire - Si... Es solo que... -

-Que sucede? -

-No... Nada, no me sucede nada, no te preocupes Naruto-kun - Sonreí para no preocuparlo.

Me miro algo confundido.

-Si tu lo dices... - Miro los helados que tenia en sus manos - Ten! - Sonrió mientras me entregaba uno de los helados - Como te gusta, de chocolate -

-Gr-gracias - Dije con algo de nerviosismo que no sabía de donde salía, como el beso que le di, y tome el helado

Estaba totalmente confundida, el no saber porque me pongo tan nerviosa cuando lo veo o cuando él me habla, tampoco saber porque le di ese beso tan de repente y también el no saber... Que es lo que siento por él.

Quería que mi memoria volviera, ya!

 **POV's Naruto**

No estaba seguro de que Hinata me hubiera dicho la verdad sobre si le sucedía algo pero no quería presionarla a confiar o mejor dicho a obligarla a decirme lo que le pasaba, así que no la seguí interrogando.

Después de cinco minutos de caminata y de haber terminado nuestros helados, aun seguía pensando la forma de hacer que Hinata recuperará, como mínimo, nuestro primer beso.

Aunque, ella hace poco menos de una hora me haya dado un beso tan repentino, algo me decía que ella aun no estaba completamente segura de lo que Ino y yo le decíamos sobre nosotros, pero el simple hecho de que me haya besado me daba esperanzas de que recuperará pronto la memoria, los recuerdos entre los dos.

 _"Que puedo hacer ahora? "_ pensé mientras veía a Hinata caminar a mi lado _"Hinata necesito que recuerdes nuestros momentos juntos"_

-Sucede algo Naruto-kun? - Que irónico, ahora fue su turno de preguntar, pero con la única diferencia que le diría la verdad. Sonreí.

-Solo pensaba un poco... - Ella me miró un tanto confundida y luego volvió a mirar el camino.

-Y... - Bajo la mirada - Puedo saber en que pensabas? - Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para mi, pero si lo pude escuchar. Volví a sonreír al ver que, aunque haya perdido la memoria, seguía siendo la misma Hinata conmigo, por lo menos ahora si lo era.

-Claro... - Me detuve para llame su atención, lo cual resultó, y ella también se detuvo y volteo a verme - Estaba pensando en ti - Sonreí aun mas.

-E-en mi? - Dijo en un tono entre confundida y nerviosa, lo que me causó risa pero no la deje salir de lo interior para no enojarla.

-Si, en ti... - Ella se sonrojo y miro de nuevo al suelo - Pensaba en qué hacer para que recuperarás la memoria pronto - La mire, no me perdí ni uno de sus momentos mientras yo hablaba.

-Na-naruto-kun - Me comencé a acercar a ella lentamente.

-Si... Hinata? - Dijo cuando estuve a pocos centímetros de ella y me acerqué un poco más para cortar la distancia entre nosotros.

-Y-yo... - Seguía mirando al suelo, y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre los dos - Yo también quiero recordar todo, rápido - Alzó la mirada, para encontrarse conmigo frente a ella, muy cerca, para ser exactos. Ella dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al verme tan cerca y luego se sonrojo.

-Creeme... - Me acerqué a su rostro, bajando el mio - Yo también quiero que recuerdes - Sonreí y me alejé de ella, quería darle un beso pero no creí que fuera el momento, solo hasta que escuche algo parecido a un quejido salir de Hinata. Al parecer Hinata si quería ese beso, y yo no se lo di, y al final yo también termine enojado conmigo mismo al no hacerlo.

...

El reloj daban las 12:30 pm, y yo ya comenzaba a sentir hambre y seguro de que Hinata también, decidí que era momento de comer algo.

-Hinata, quieres comer algo? - La mire, nos encontrábamos sentados en los bancos que se encontraban cerca del pequeño lago del parque - Tienes hambre? - Volví preguntar.

-Si, me e cantaría comer algo - Sonrió.

-Bien, te parece si vomos a comer a un restaurante que conozco - Como respuesta solo recibí un "Si" de sus labios y luego una sonrisa - Primero... - Me miro algo confundida - Quiero decirte que vamos a comer ramen - Le di una sonrisa nerviosa y frote mi cabeza al mismo tiempo - Ya se! - Grite provocando que te e Hinata se asustara - Luego del almuerzo, vamos por unos rollos de canela, tus favoritos - Sonreí al ver que los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron.

-Me parece bien, Naruto-kun - Sonrió mientras juntaba sus manos frente a ella y asentía con la cabeza.

Sabia que a ella le gustaba el ramen, claro que no tanto como a mi, pero también sabía que los rollos de canela eran su vida.

 _"No ramen, no life para mi... Para Hinata es: no rollos de canela, no life"_ sonreí al darme cuenta que sonaba extraño esa frase y luego comencé a reír por lo bajo llamando la atención de Hinata, que también llamo la mía al reírse.

-Naruto-kun esta muy sonriente hoy - Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es por ti... - Sonreí.

Esta vez recibí una reacción diferente de parte de Hinata, ella no se volvió a sonrojar, sonrío.

-Creo... - Bajo la mirada, ahí estaba otra vez la Hinata que era la mayoría del tiempo u todo mundo conocía, pero yo conocía todas sus reacciones y no me sorprendía nada como se comportaba ahora - Creo que también me sucede lo mismo... - Me miro - Naruto-kun - Sonreí.

\- Te quiero Hinata, no... Te amo - Me corregí enseguida - Te amo, y quiero que recuerdes lo más pronto posible nuestros momentos - Me acerqué a ella, que estaba sentada a mi lado - Te amo, Hinata - Volví a repetir mientras me seguía acercando a su rostro y ella no se movía.

Me acerqué todo lo que pude a ella y comencé a besarle y ella respondió de inmediato.

 **POV's Hinata**

Ahí estábamos, él y yo, Naruto y yo... Besándonos. El comenzó el beso y le correspondí sin dudarlo, mientras seguíamos con el beso, varias imágenes pasaron por mi mente, recuerdos, supuse.

...

Frente a mi la imágenes pasaban de forma lenta, de forma que podía observarlas a todas. No eran simples imágenes, eran mis recuerdos... Con él, nuestros recuerdos, los momentos juntos.

Iban lento, pero no tanto, observé varias imágenes...

Nuestro primer, el cual yo le di primero.

Ese día juntos en el patio de la universidad hablando y riéndonos...

Todo antes de mi accidente.

Incluso... El día que lo conocí en su intento de suicidio. Pero también recordé que ese día fue nuestra primera cita, y como en el hospital, volví a recordar esa cafetería y como ahí seco mis lágrimas.

Por mi mente pasaron muchos recuerdos con él, incluidos las tardes con él en su casa mientras hacíamos la tarea de la universidad.

No podía creerlo... Todo eso había olvidado... Pero los tenía de vuelta... Volví a recordar.

-Hinata... - Su susurró contra mis labios me devolvieron a la realidad.

-Naruto... -kun - Dije también susurrando cerca de sus labios - Recordé - Sonreí y el se separo un poco de mi, supongo para verme.

-Estas hablando enserio Hinata? - Me miro sorprendido y alegre a la vez.

-Si... - Sonreí - Recordé todo - Pegue mi frente a la de él y se inclinó un poco para acercarse a mí - Te amo, Naruto-kun - Cerré los ojos, intentando evitar las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir, y sonreí - Te amo... - Volví a repetir.

-También te amo, Hinata Hyuga - acercó sus labios a los míos y volvió a empezar otro beso.

Permanecimos así, entre besos y sonrisas, por un rato hasta que decidimos ir a comer algo y tal como Naruto dijo fuimos a comer ramen y luego rollos de canela.

Luego, el reloj daba las tres de la tarde, habíamos pasado casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en nuestra cita y decidimos que lo mejor era regresar a casa.

Naruto y yo llegamos hasta mi casa donde nos despedimos, nuevamente, con un beso y Naruto se dirigió a su casa y entre en la mía.

...

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y estaba preocupada, mi padre me había dicho que iría de viaje, otra vez, con mi hermano Neji y que mi prima vendría a visitarnos y se quedaría por unos días en nuestra casa, y ella un no aparecía y ya estaba considerando salir a buscarla, pero decidí esperarla unos minutos más, aun preocupada.

 _"Donde estará mi prima? "_ pensé, y escuche que el timbre de mi casa sonaba. _"espero que sea ella, ya me tiene muy preocupada"_

Me levante del sofá en el que me encontraba y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Abrí la puerta y me calme al ver a mi parada frente a mi.

-Hola, pri... - La interrumpo.

-Prima Sakura, que bueno que estés bien...

Continuará...

* * *

Un poco loco el capítulo de hoy, Hinata por fin recordó y resulta que Sakura es su prima.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, espero también que disculpen por tardar tanto, dos semana para ser precisos.

Se preguntarán porque Sakura es la prima de Hinata... Bueno, la verdad es que no sabía cómo hacer regresar a Sakura, pensé en montón de formas pero ninguna me gusto y decidí que sería al más... Sorprendente, que sea prima de Hina. En el próximo capítulo explicaré porque son primas para no dejar esa duda...

Mm... Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir solo que estoy preparando un pequeño one-shot de Navidad, Naruhina por supuesto, y también estoy preparando una nueva historia que la comenzaré a publicar probablemente el próximo año. Ah! Por cierto el one-shot incluye también el cumpleaños de Hinata, mas trata sobre su cumpleaños.

Como dije en el capítulo anterior he estado muy ocupada en el colegio, toda la semana tuve que preparar exposiciones y por eso no he publicado, aunque ya tenía el capítulo :( ,creo que lo próxima semana si podré publicar ya que estaré en vacaciones de Navidad y luego las de año nuevo, así que me tendrán más seguido por aquí XD.

Bueno, ahora si, no tengo nada absolutamente nada que decir, además de responder sus reviews, no tengo nada mas.

 **Gusgus:** gracias por entender :) y si... Esta un tanto dramática jaja en estos días me he dado cuenta que me gusta el drama XD y sobre los demás personajes... Bueno, Sakura ya volvió a aparecer y en el próximo capítulo se sabrá más de ella, y los demás personajes volverán cuando se me ocurra algo jaja.

 **Akime Maxwell:** que bueno que te este gustando la historia, y disculpa por tardar tanto desde ahora intentaré todo lo posible por publicar lo más pronto posible. Por cierto, me encanta tu historia "siempre te amare"es la única que pude leer hasta ahora y bueno, no acostumbro a comentar las historias por eso deje review. Yo también espero que actualices pronto.

Bueno, ahora si no tengo nada que decir, así que...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, adiós!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola!

He regresado... Y con un nuevo capítulo :)

Espero no estén... Enojados conmigo. Por fin encontré un tiempo para publicar el nuevo capítulo, el 27 de diciembre apenas pude publicar el One-shot que prepare por el cumpleaños de Hinata. Bueno, bueno eso no importa.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Sin más que decir, a leer!

* * *

 **POV's Hinata**

-Prima Sakura, que bueno que estés bien... - La abracé - Me tenias muy preocupada -

-Lo siento, el autobús demoró más de lo que esperaba - Dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

Luego de saludarnos entramos a mi casa y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Y como has estado, prima? - Le sonrio.

-Bien prima - Sonríe y luego baja la mirada - Eso creo... - Dice con un tono triste.

-Que sucedió, Sakura? - Le pregunto preocupada.

Me mira - No, no es nada no te preocupes por mi - Sonríe - Mejor cuéntame como te ha ido a ti y que has hecho? -

-Yo? - La miro, algo nerviosa la verdad, me habían pasado tantas cosas antes de que ella llegara, y no se como decírselo. Sakura asiente - Bueno... Yo... - Comienzo a jugar con mis dedos indices, juntandolos frente mi pecho, siempre hago lo mismo cuando estoy nerviosa.

-Jeje - Escucho una pequeña risa de parte de Sakura y la miro, aun nerviosa - Veo que te paso algo que no sabes como contarlo - Sonríe, yo solo vuelvo a bajar la mirada y afirmó con la cabeza - Tranquila... - La escucho decirme - Que es? Bueno o... - Hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarme - Malo... - Su mirada se volvió algo seria y preocupada a la vez - Hinata... Si te sucede algo malo solo dímelo... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea... - Coge mis manos y las pone frente a su pecho y yo la miro - Aunque no seamos primas de sangre, sabes que yo si te considero como eso... No... Te considero como la hermana que nunca tuve, así que tranquila... Tu solo cuéntame - Sonríe y yo le correspondo con otra sonrisa.

Y es que era verdad, Sakura no era mi prima de sangre ya que su madre se casó con mi tío, Hizashi, cuando yo apenas tenía seis años y desde ahí nos llevamos muy bien. A pesar de no ser de la misma sangre, Sakura y yo nos teníamos y nos tenemos confianza la una a la otra, desde el día que mi tío la llevo a nuestra casa para presentarla como nuestra prima, a Neji y a mi. Pero no la había visto desde hace unos meses porque se fue de la ciudad y el no esta enterada de nada de lo que me ha sucedido. Al final decidí contarle todo.

-Bu-bueno... - Digo por fin - en realidad, no es tan malo - Me mira confundida - Te contaré todo -

...

Cinco minutos después de hablar, ya tenía a Sakura informada de todo... De naruto, aunque aún no le he dicho su nombre, sobre su casi suicidio, mi accidente y mi perdida de memoria... Y como la recupere...

-Wow... Que gran chico es tu novio, hacer todo lo posible para que lo recordarás - Los ojos De Sakura brillaban como nunca, y lucia muy sorprendida y a la conmovida por el comportamiento de Naruto, y no me sorprende, yo también estaría igual si me lo contarán.

-Si... - Bajo la mira para que no note mis mejillas que ya estaban de un rojo carmesí por la reacción de Sakura, aunque no me sorprendía estaba un poco avergonzada - Tengo suerte de haberlo conocido -

-Y el ni que se diga... Tu le salvaste la vida Hinata! - Grita emocionada - Y ahora resulta que estudian en la misma universidad y son novios, Hina... Eso no es suerte... Es el destino, Hinata! - Me dice emocionada - Como quisiera que mi novio fuera así - Dice con un puchero, que me saca una sonrisa, y luego la miro sorprendida después de haber procesado su última oración.

Dijo su novio?

Seguirá con aquel chico del cual me contó, o sera otro?

-Sa-sakura - Me mira y yo dudo pero decidí continuar - Tu... Sigues con el mismo chico... Del que me contaste? - Bajo la mirada y la miro de soslayo.

-Eh? - Me mira - ah, él... Bueno, yo... - Baja La mirada, parece triste.

-Tranquila... - Le sonrío - No tienes que decirme... - Me interrumpe.

-No... - Me mira - Quiero decírtelo, necesito decírselo a alguien -

-Pero... - La miro - Si no quieres no tienes porque decírmelo - Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Solo a ti podría decirte algo así - Sonríe mientras pone su mano sobre la mía, que estaba en mi regazo.

Yo solo le sonrío como respuesta.

-Es que él... Bueno, la verdad yo... - Suspira hondo - Él me encontró con su mejor amigo... - Baja La mirada.

-Sakura... - La miro - Porque lo hiciste? -

-Yo... Solo lo utilicé a él, pero luego me arrepentí porque lo perdí incluso como amigo - Bajo la mirada triste - Si lo encontrará de nuevo le pediría disculpas y le diría que quiero que volvamos a ser amigos como era antes de todo, antes de esa traición antes de... Ser novios -

-Sakura... - Digo en un susurro y la abrazó para consolarla.

...

Después de esa conversación, decidí hacer algo de comer para las dos así que me encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de arroz con guiso.

-Sakura, la mesa está lista? - Pregunto alto para que Sakura me escuche porque ella se encontraba en el comedor.

-Si, y la comida? - Escucho la pregunta de ella desde la cocina.

-Si, la llevo enseguida - Sonrió, aunque se que Sakura no me ve, y comienzo a servir.

-Sakura, aquí está la comida - Digo mientras me acerco a la mesa con dos platos llenos de arroz con guiso.

-Se ve delicioso Hinata - Dice Sakura.

-Gracias, no es mucho pero es lo que pude hacer para las dos, solo encontré ingredientes para esto. Mañana saldré a hacer las compras - Sonreí.

-Bueno, no esta mal. Por cierto, te puedo acompañar mañana a hacer las compras y aprovechamos para comprar algo de ropa también - Dice emocionada, mi prima y amiga de cabellos rosas.

-Si claro, no tengo planes para mañana - Sonrió.

-Tampoco con tu novio? - Me pregunta con una sonrisa pícara.

-N-no, el mañana visitará a sus padres - Digo con algo de nerviosismo y con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-mm... Que mal, quería conocerlo. Bueno, otro dia será - Sonríe.

-Creo que lo podrás conocer en dos días, cuando regrese de la visita a sus padres - Le sonrió a Sakura.

La verdad es que Naruto tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con su padre. Según lo que explico, por mensaje, al parecer su padre quiere hablar con él sobre el futuro de la empresa. Es posible que en un par de años él sea el nuevo jefe de la empresa y por esa razón regreso a Osaka, donde están sus padres, y dijo que aprovecharía para quedarse unos días allá.

 _"Me gustaría conocer a los padres de Naruto-kun"_ Pensé mientras comía.

-Gracias por la comida, Hinata. Estuvo delicioso, eres una gran cocinera - Sonrió Sakura mientras recogía su plato para dejarlo en la cocina.

-Gr-gracias, Sakura - Dije sonrojada mientras hacía lo mismo que ella. Había dejado algo de comida, la verdad es que no tenía hambre.

-Dejame, yo lavo los platos - Sakura coke mi plato y sin dejarme opción a protestar entra a la cocina y yo me quedo en el comedor.

...

-Asi que esta semana regresaras a la universidad, verdad? - Me preguntaba Sakura.

Estábamos en la sala sentadas en el mismo sofá donde nos "confesamos" todo. Decidimos ver una película y preparamos un poco palomitas de maíz y nos sentamos ahí sin nada más que hacer.

-Si, el lunes regresare, aunque no quiero ir la verdad - Dije mientras continuaba con la vista en las escenas de la película que habíamos elegido.

-ahh, entiendo, vas solo por tu novio - No la mire, pero aun así sentí con una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Sakura y en el mio un leve sonrojo asomaba.

Sakura no recibió respuesta de parte mía así que decidió seguir con la película en silencio.

-Hinata... - Comenzó de nuevo Sakura.

-Si? - Dije sin mirarla, me parecía muy interesante la película. Se trataba de la película _**"Bajo la misma estrella"** _ me encanta esa película y estaba en la mejor parte, según yo, y no quería apartar ni un momento la vista.

-Hinata, si me estas prestando atención? - Dijo Sakura, el parecer un poco enojada por mi falte de atención.

-Eh? Si, si, sigue que yo te escucho - Mentí. Pero no me pueden culpar era mi película en la mejor parte, no podía dejar de verla aunque esta ya sea la quinta vez.

-Esta bien, entonces, dime que acabo de preguntar - Sakura parecía en verdad molesta y no la culpo si me hicieran lo mismo, también lo estaría. Pero no podía evitarlo.

-Emm... - No pude responder y aun no apartaba la vista de la película.

-Ok -Dijo furiosa, se paró del sofá yo la vi de reojo, hasta que se acercó a la TV y la apago.

-Pero que... Sakura! - Dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Nada... - Dijo mas furiosa aun - Te pregunte algo -

-N-no preste atención - Dije bajando la mirada y nerviosa.

-Mira, no me di cuenta de eso - Dijo sarcásticamente - Hinata, te pregunte el nombre de tu novio - Dijo suspirando al final.

-E-eso me preguntaste? - Aun seguía con la mirada al suelo así que no pude ver el rostro de ella.

-Si, Hina, eso - Dijo y se sentó a mi lado - Me vas a responder.

-Esta bien, te presto atención de ahora en adelante. No recordaba como te veías cuando estabas furiosa - Dije con una risa nerviosa - El nombre de él es Na... - Antes de decir el nombre de Naruto me interrumpieron los golpes que daban en la puerta principal.

-Yo iré, pero no olvides que tienes que decirme su nombre - Me guiño el ojo y corrió a abrir la puerta.

 _"Será mejor que vaya a ver quien es"_ pensé cuando vi a Sakura salir.

Me pare del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta principal a paso lento.

-Sakura, quien es? - Pregunto al estar cerca de la puerta - Naruto-kun! - Digo sorprendida al ver a Naruto ahí parado cuando, se supone, debería estar con sus padres - Que haced aquí? Y la reunión con tus padres? - Le pregunto mientras me acerco a él pero... Ni Naruto ni Sakura me prestan atención. Están parados ahí en la entrada mirándose y al parecer sin darse cuenta de mi presencia - Sakura... Naruto-kun - Los llamo cuando estoy junto a ellos, por fin voltean a verme pero no hay cambio en su expresión, Naruto esta serio mientras que Sakura... Parece preocupada y triste a la vez - Sucede algo?...

Continuará...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Les confieso que tuve "sequía de inspiración" cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo (y aun la tengo creo XD ) así que intente hacer lo mejor posible.

Ya se lo que piensan, Hinata con tantas pistas debería darse cuenta de que Sakura es quien engaño a Naruto, pero, recuerden que Hinata es un poco ingenua así que tiene sentido (por lo menos para mi), pero pronto se dará cuenta.

La película que incluí en este capítulo, la verdad, si es mi segunda película favorita porque la primera es _ **The Last Naruto the movie**_ , claro está, estas son las películas que, aunque las viera mil veces, no me importaría. Las Amo, me encantan.

En fin. Ya tengo el capítulo 6 y creo que lo publicaré en unas horas.

Esta vez si cumpliré mi palabra porque no tengo clases hasta el cuatro de enero y tendré tiempo para publicar más capítulos.

Publicaré los capítulos que pueda, porque en dos semanas no creo poder publicar, ya que tendré los exámenes finales del año y no tendré mucho tiempo, pero apenas este en vacaciones publicaré.

Bueno, creo que esta vez no responderé reviews (aunque no tuve muchos esta vez) ,en fin, lo único que puedo decir es:

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, Akime estoy al día con tu historia y gracias por tu review en el One-shot :) . Geovanna, gracias a ti también, por ti, me animé a publicar esta historia.

Me explicaré, verán, Geovanna es mi compañera de curso y una amiga muy cercana, fue la primera en leer este Fic y me insistió en que lo publicará, sin ella este Fic apenas existiría en mi celular :)

Bueno, ya no tengo nada que decir, gracias a todos y espero que hayan pasado bien la Navidad y espero que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, adiós!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hola!

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, no tarde mucho en publicar, esta vez si cumpli con mi palabra :)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Los diálogo en el centro son mensajes de texto enviados por celular.

Bueno, les dejo leer.

* * *

 **POV's Naruto**

Después de dejar a Hinata en su casa y despedirme con beso y un "Nos vemos luego" comencé mi camino a mi departamento.

No era muy tarde, después de todo nuestra cita fue en la mañana, y saber que el padre y hermano de Hina no estaría en su casa, decidí visitarla unas horas después.

 _"Iré a su casa mas tarde, después de cenar algo"_ Pensé mientras seguía caminando.

Al llegar a mi departamento, cuando iba a abrir la puerta llego un mensaje a mi celular, lo saque, y como era mi costumbre, primero revise el nombre.

-Papá? - Susurre al ver el nombre - Pero él siempre me llama, habrá pasado algo? -

Abrí el mensaje y comencé a leer.

 _Hola, hijo. Necesito que vengas a casa, tengo unos asuntos sobre la empresa que tratar contigo. Por favor ven esta noche y perdón por no llamar pero estoy un poco ocupado así que decidí enviarte este mensaje._

 _Te esperamos, con cariño, tu padre._

 _"Como siempre, mi padre y su cariño"_ Sonreí y abrí la puerta después de leer _"Pero que asunto será? "_

-Sera mejor que arregle mi maleta rápido, y también le avisare a Hina sobre esto - Volví a sacar mi celular, que ya lo había guardado de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y busque el número de Hinata para enviarle un mensaje.

 _Hola, preciosa._

Envío el mensaje y a los pocos segundos me contesta.

 _Hola, Naruto-kun. Ya estas en casa?_

 _Si, tranquila, ya estoy aquí._

 _Que bien._

 _Y tu, aun estas sola en casa?_

 _Si, pero mi padre me dijo que mi prima llegara de visita y que estará pronto aquí. Aunque estoy un poco preocupada._

 _Y porque, Hina?_

 _Porque ya debería estar aquí ella y aun no llega. Estoy pensando en salir a buscarla._

 _Tranquila, seguro se le atraso el bus o algo parecido. Veras que pronto estará en casa, y si piensas ir a buscarla, bueno, solo dime yo te acompaño._

 _Gracias, Naruto-kun. Creo que esperare un poco más._

 _Bien. Hina, tengo algo que decirte._

 _Que es?_

 _Recibí un mensaje de mi padre, quiere verme para arreglar asuntos de la empresa y quiere que este en su casa lo más pronto posible, me dijo que esta noche este allá. Y no podre verte hoy T_T_

 _No te preocupes Naruto-kun, podremos vernos apenas regreses. Cuanto tiempo estarás allá?_

 _Bueno, tenía planeado regresar apenas arregle los asuntos con mi padre, pero no se cuanto tarde eso._

 _Entiendo... Naruto-kun, por que no aprovechas para pasar un rato con tu familia? Supongo que tienes mucho sin verlos, y yo no estaré sola estaré con mi prima con la que seguramente pasaré haciendo compras aunque yo no quiera._

 _Mm... Pero no podre verte Hina, y eso no me gusta. Pero creo que tienes razón, debería pasar un rato con mis padres._

 _Ves que tengo razón :) No estaremos separados por siempre, simplemente serán unos días._

 _Esta bien, estaré allá por dos días y volveré a verte_

Leyó el mensaje y no volvió a responderme _"Seguro llego su prima"_ y con eso en mente comencé a guardar ropa en mi maleta de viaje.

...

Después de guardar la ropa necesaria para dos días, entre a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar, bueno la verdad es que casi siempre comía ramen instantáneo y esa noche no era la excepción, también comería ramen. No me tomo mucho tiempo, después de todo, solo era poner agua caliente en el envase y esperar unos minutos y esta listo.

 _"Hoy iré a ver a Hinata antes de irme"_ Después de pensarlo mucho decidí eso _"Solo serán unos minutos y me iré"_ Sonreí y termine rápido mi ramen, y sin pensarlo más salí de mi casa dejando todo en la cocina. No acostumbro a comer en la mesa cuando estoy solo, que es casi siempre, solo cuando iba Hinata comía ahí, pero si estaba solo comía en la cocina.

Una vez fuera de mi departamento, comencé mi camino a casa de Hinata. Podría jurar que casi salgo corriendo a casa de ella.

Llegue a los pocos segundos, diría yo, la casa de Hinata estaba cerca de la mía así que no tardaba mucho en llegar.

Toque la puerta repetidas veces y espere a que abriera la puerta. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, el invierno estaba comenzando y hacia un poco de frío. Al ver que nadie abría, saque una de mis manos y cuando iba a tocar de nuevo la puerta, esta se abrió.

-Buenas... Noches - No podía creer a quien tenía frente a mi.

-Naruto... - Era Sakura, era ella.

 _"Que hace ella aquí? "_ Pensé mientras mi ceño se fruncía al tenerla a ella frente a mi. Ella al contrario, tenía cara de preocupación y de tristeza.

-Sakura... Naruto-kun? - Voltee a ver, sin cambiar mi expresión, la dueña de esa dulce, claro, la reconocería aunque fuera un eco, era Hinata - Sucede algo? - Pregunto, supongo, al ver la situación.

-Hinata, iré a tomar una ducha... - Dijo Sakura y se dio vuelta no sin antes acercarse a Hinata y susurrarle algo al oído que no pude escuchar.

-Naruto-kun, estas bien? - Puso su mano, suave y blanca, en mi mejilla. Con ese movimiento todo lo que tenia en mente se fue, ya no me sentía molesto. No se que me había echo Hinata, pero me gustaba, solo con que me toque me calmaba y mis malos momentos se iban de mi mente. Pose mi mano sobre la de ella.

-Te lo explicaré después, no quiero que te preocupes ahora - Le dije con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su tacto.

-Esta bien... - Abro los ojos y la miro, tenía una hermosa en su rostro - Creí que ibas a casa de tus padres - Dice aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, lo haré después de despedirme - Me acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura con mi mano libre, aun tenia mi otra mano sobre la de ella en mi mejilla - No podía irme sin verte - Sonreí y baje nuestras manos de mi mejilla.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco - Na-naruto-kun, nos pu-pueden ver - Dijo nerviosa para luego bajar la mirada, solté su mano que aún estaba entrrlazada con la suya, y alce su mirada poniendo mi mano bajo su mentón.

-No me importa si alguien nos ve, ya te lo he dicho - Sonrío y acercó mi rostro con el de ella y Hinata cierra los ojos. Junto mis labios con los de ella, el beso fue corto - Volveré lo más pronto posible, no creo soportar mucho sin ti - Me volví a acercar a ella y volví a besarla, esta vez fue más largo e intenso.

 _"De verdad volveré pronto"_ Pensé mientras seguía besándola.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, intentamos controlar nuestras reparaciones que estaban un poco agitadas por el beso.

-Vuelve pronto... - Dijo Hinata casi en un susurro y completamente sonrojada. Sonreí.

-No tardaré - Volví a darle otro corto beso - Tengo que irme - Mire el reloj que en esos momentos estaba usando - Si no me voy ahora preocupare a mi madre - Sonreí y la mire a los ojos - Nos vemos en dos días, te amo - Otro beso.

-Yo también - Hinata me regala una sonrisa.

Si no me iba en ese momento, no lo haría nunca. Hinata es como un imán para mi, no podía irme después de ese beso. Pero mi madre seguramente me reclamaría llegar tan tarde así que decidí irme.

-Nos vemos, te enviare un mensaje cuando llegue - Le di un ultimo beso y comencé a caminar hasta mi casa para coger mi maleta e irme lo más pronto posible para no encontrarme con la furia de mi madre.

 **POV's Hinata**

Después de la despedida de Naruto, me encontraba sentada en el sillón donde minutos antes me encontraba viendo mi película favorita junto a Sakura.

No entendía que sucedía, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Sakura bajara después de tomar una ducha, pero yo sabía que solo era una excusa para poder irse, ella ya había tomado una ducha antes de comenzar a ver la película, además, antes de irse de irse se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído "Te explicare todo despues" y se fue. Y después de eso quede mas confundida aun.

-Porque tarda tanto? - Estaba desesperada, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que entre a casa y aun no veía rastro alguno de mi prima - Mejor voy a buscarla - Justo cuando me levante aparecía Sakura, con otra ropa, al parecer si tomo otra ducha. Pero eso no quita que sea una excusa. Iba a preguntar lo que sucedía pero Sakura comenzó a hablar.

-Ya se fue? - Supuse que se refería a Naruto y yo asentí - Supongo que quieres que hablemos - Otra vez recibió la misma respuesta de mi parte - Esta bien... Te explicare todo -

 **POV's Naruto**

Esperar en la estación de autobuses me tomo mucho tiempo, pero al fin llegue a casa de mis padres. Antes de que mi madre comenzará con su regaño le explique todo lo que había sucedido, claro dejando aparte el asunto de encontrar a Sakura en casa de Hinata. Mi madre sabia todo lo que había sucedido. Desde el engaño de Sakura, aunque al principio ella no lo podía creer, hasta el encuentro con Hinata y que ahora eramos novios. Le expliqué que debía despedirme de Hinata antes de venir, tuve que explicarle que no era lo que imaginaba.

-Mamá, no fue ese tipo de despedida - Repetí una vez más al tratar de convencer a mi madre de la verdad y es que en la mente de mi madre había otro tipo de "despedida".

-Si, claro. No me digas que te tardaste tanto solo por un beso y porque el autobús no llegaba. Ja! A otro perro con ese hueso - Y esa era la respuesta de mi madre, claro que con la sonrisa de siempre. Mi madre parecía burlarse de mi y a la vez querer que yo le diga la "verdad" que ella creía que era. Y es que mi madre era terca, muy terca.

-Mamá, Hinata y yo aun no... - Quede en silencio un momento - Aun ella y yo no lo hacemos - Baje la cabeza un poco avergonzado, la verdad es que hablar de este tipo de cosas con mi madre me daba mucha, mucha vergüenza, ya podía ver a mi madre riendo y eso no tardo en hacerse realidad.

-Jajaja - Escuche la risa de mi madre - Naruto, hijo - Intento hablar entre risas - Sabes que no te creo nada, verdad? - Sonrió - Anda, dime la verdad -

Suspiré, no podía creerlo, sabia que era difícil convencer a Kushina Uzumaki, mi madre, pero... Aveces era increíble para mi, porque resulta que yo tenía la misma personalidad que mi madre. Yo no podía ser así de terco, o si?

-Mamá, por favor, no insistas. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Hinata y yo aun no lo hemos hecho y solo me despedí de ella con un beso - _"Aunque creo que si no hubiera estado Sakura ahí, hubiera sido otro resultado"_ Pensé y sonreí para mis adentros al imaginar lo que hubiese sucedido si hubiéramos estado solos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, te creo... -Sonrió - Pero creo que tu si hubieras querido que sea lo que yo pienso - Otra risa mas y yo me sonroje completamente.

Mi madre me conocía tan bien, aunque no era difícil saber mis pensamientos para ella, al final eran casi los mismos que ella tenia.

-Te prepararé algo para comer! - Grito desde la cocina sacándome de mi estado.

-No, gracias. Ya comí en mi casa! - También grite.

-Esta bien, entonces le preparé la cena solo a tu padre - Esta vez no grito, pero hablo en un tono algo para que pueda oírla.

-Por cierto, donde esta él? - Pregunte mientras, sentado en el sofá, buscaba un canal en la TV de la sala.

-Tuvo una reunión de ultimo momento y fue a la empresa - Respondió.

No me sorprendía, mi padre por lo general tenía reuniones a esa hora de la noche. De pequeño yo lo solía acompañar a esas reuniones, pero cuando crecí comenzaron a aburrirme y prefería quedarme en casa.

-Sabes cuando volverá? - Pregunte mientras me paraba del sofá dejando apagada la TV, no encontré nada interesante, me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba mi mamá.

-La verdad no lo se. Sabes que aveces trazan y otras no - Entre a la cocina y me pare junto a mi madre.

-Bueno, sabes para que me llamó, entonces? - Pregunte.

-El te lo explicara mejor que yo, eso ya lo sabes - Sonrió y puso lo ingredientes en una olla.

-Que preparas? - Hice otra pregunta.

-Que te sucede? Estas haciendo muchas preguntas - Se acercó a mi - Es ramen - Respondió a mi pregunta.

-Ramen? - Dije emocionado - Ahora si quiero comer -

-Sabia que vendrías, así que compre los ingredientes para preparar un poco - Sonrió.

Mientras esperábamos a que mi padre llegara y yo esperaba a que el ramen este listo, conversamos un poco, mi madre y yo.

-Ya estoy en casa - La voz de mi padre hizo que dejáramos la cocina y salgamos a la entrada a recibirlo, como era costumbre hacerlo cuando yo era niño y hasta ahora.

-Bienvenido a casa, querido - Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, papá - Dije de la misma forma que mi madre.

-Naruto, creo que no harías caso a mi mensaje y vendrías mañana - Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Tenia pensado hacerlo, pero creí que era un asunto de importancia además... Quería verlos - Dije aun con una sonrisa.

-Que bien - Dijo mi padre.

-Bien, bien, después hablan de ese asunto ahora vamos a comer el ramen esta listo - Dice mi madre mientras se dirige a la cocina - Naruto, hijo, por favor prepara la mesa -

-Esta bien - Digo mientras me dirijo al comedor.

-Yo te ayudo - Me dice mi padre detrás mio.

-Gracias -

...

Después de comer, todos nos encontrábamos en la sala. Mi padre y mi madre se encontraban sentados en el sillón grande mientras que yo estaba sentado en uno delos sillones individuales.

-Parece agradable esa chica Hinata - Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, había terminado de contar todo lo que había sucedido con Hinata, claro que otra vez había ocultado lo de Sakura en casa de Hinata, no quería preocuparnos o algo parecido.

-Cuando podremos conocerla? - Pregunto mi madre.

-Ella también los quiere conocer, puede ser en cualquier momento - Hinata no me había dicho nada pero creo que estará bien.

-Que te parece el próximo fin de semana, pueden quedarse a dormir aquí o sino pueden ir a un hotel - Dijo mi madre con burla.

-Mamá, ya te dije... - me interrumpió mi madre.

-Si, si, como sea... Bueno que dices, vendrán el fin de semana? -

-Primero, hay que convencer a Hiashi Hyuga de que la deje venir - El padre De Hinata tenía confianza en mi, pero no tanta como para eso.

-Hiashi Hyuga, dijiste? - Pregunto mi madre.

-Si, él es padre de Hinata - Respondí.

-Él es... - bajo la voz y la mirada, triste - Era el esposo de una de mis grandes amigas, pero ella... -

-Ya se lo que paso - Dije para que mi madre no diga lo que ya se.

-Yo puedo llamarlo y decirle que vendrá a nuestra casa, es nuestro amigo después de todo - Dijo mi padre volviendo al tema principal.

-Crees que servirá? - Pregunto.

-Si, estoy enterado que ahora está de viaje así que le llamaré mañana desde mi oficina - Sonríe mi padre.

-Esta bien... - Sonrío - Pero quisiera saber... Para que me querías ver papá -

-Cierto... Es sobre la empresa, Naruto - Dijo serio mi padre. Era raro verlo así _"Debe ser un asunto importante para que este asi"_ Pensé.

-Que asunto?...

Continuará...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, quise poner algo de comedia pero no soy muy buena para eso, soy mas para el drama.

Ahora estoy, otra vez, con sequía de inspiración y estoy avanzando poco a poco con el siguiente capítulo. Creo que lo tendré listo en uno o dos días.

Bueno, solo les deseo un feliz año nuevo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, adiós!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, hola!

Ok si, es muy tarde, ya se. Eso les explicaré después, ahora...

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Los diálogo en el centro son mensajes de texto.

Los dejo leer. Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

 **POV's Hinata**

Estaba enojada, no... Estaba furiosa. Me encontraba dentro de una cafetería, intentando calmarme, la verdad.

 _"Esta cafetería..."_ Pensé mientras observaba atentamente el lugar.

No se como, pero me encuentro en la misma cafetería donde me llevo Naruto luego de conocernos. Por lo menos recordar eso me calmo un poco.

 _"Naruto-kun..."_ Pensé, triste.

Sakura... Ella, lo había engañado. Suspiré, recordando lo que me había dicho Sakura hace pocos minutos...

 _ **Flashback**_

-Te explicare todo - Me dijo Sakura antes de sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

-Sakura, conoces a Naruto-kun? - Pregunte curiosa.

-La verdad sí - Me miro, en su mirada había tristeza y culpa - Naruto... Él es un gran amigo de la infancia - Me dijo apartando la vista.

-Pero eso no es lo único, no es así Sakura? - Dije posando mi mano sobre la suya, que se encontraba en su regazo.

-No... - Contestó con el mismo tono triste - Él es... Al que engañé -

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida. No podía creer lo que Sakura me decía, que Naruto era...

-El fue tu novio? - Pregunte ahora con un tono algo serio.

-Sí... - Respondió - El fue... - Su tono de voz era aún más triste que antes.

Me miró por un momento, pero fue suficiente para diferenciar que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos de color jade, que ahora brillaban por el líquido cristalino que se acumulaba.

-Porqué lo hiciste? - Pregunte, a lo que ella solo me miro por un segundo más, me solté el agarre que aún tenía con las manos de ella y me levanté del sofá - Porqué engañaste a Naruto-kun? - Dije seria, mirando fijamente a mi prima. Estaba molesta, no podía creerlo aun, ella lo había engañado.

-Yo... - Comenzó a decir, pero sin mirarme ni un momento, seguía con la mirada en el suelo.

-Sakura... Mírame - Le dije intentando reprimir mi furia. Ella elevó la mirada y me miro a los ojos - Explícame, porqué le hiciste esto a Naruto-kun? - Volví a exigir esta vez.

-Hinata, yo... - Nuevamente bajo la mirada al suelo - Yo no lo pensé bien... Estoy arrepentida de lo que le hice a Naruto... - Pude ver como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla - Naruto es una buena persona... Fue un gran amigo, casi un hermano - Continuó - Y yo... -

-Y tu le hiciste esto - La interrumpi.

Sakura me miro con culpa en sus ojos.

-Hinata, yo no... - Se levantó del sillón.

-No... - Volví a interrumpirla - Ya no quiero escuchar más... Es suficiente - Comencé a caminar a la puerta de mi casa.

-A-a donde vas, Hinata? - Pregunto Sakura cuando recogí mi chaqueta y abrí la puerta.

-Saldre a tomar algo de aire... - La mire por momento y di un paso fuera de la casa - Y a calmarme - Dije seria.

-Hinata... - Fue lo último que escuche de Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Luego de eso, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, hasta llegar a esta cafetería, intentando calmar mi furia. Sí, mi furia, por que eso era lo que tenia, furia... Estaba furiosa!

-Mierda - Susurre, mientras esperaba mi café en una de las mesas junto a la ventana.

Ese tipo de palabras solo la usaba cuando estaba como ahora, furiosa.

Desde que conocí a Naruto es la primera vez que digo o pienso ese tipo de insulto. Suspiré, resignada.

Tenía tantas dudas.

Como estará Naruto al saber que Sakura se encontraba en la ciudad?

Sabrá que es mi prima?

Que sentirá al verla?

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

El inconfundible tono de _**A Thousand Years de Christina Perri**_ en mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

Me alegré un poco al saber de quien se trataba, después de todo él escogió esa canción para sus llamadas, pero luego volví al mismo estado de furia mezclado con tristeza.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Saque mi celular del bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta, antes que deje de sonar, y conteste la llamada, sin necesidad de ver el nombre del remitente. Lo lleve a mi oído.

-Hola...

 **POV's Naruto**

El escuchar su voz me calmo por completo, eso era lo que quería, calmarme.

Después de saber sobre el asunto que mi padre quería hablar, subí a mi habitación sin aviso alguno y cerré la puerta con llave, para no tener que soportar las preguntas de mi madre.

Molesto... Así me sentía. Así me tenia ESE asunto.

 _ **Flashback**_

-Qué asunto? - Pregunte serio, igual que mi padre.

-Bueno, sabes que _Las Empresas Namikaze_ tiene varios aliados, verdad? - Asentí mirando a mi padre - Pero hay una que es la importante... - _"Uchiha Corp"_ Pensé al saber a cual alianza se refería mi padre.

-Se de cuál hablas, pero que tiene que ver _Uchiha Corp_ en todo esto? - Mantuve la mirada en mi padre.

-No podemos romper esa alianza... -

-Si lo dices por mi, no te preocupes papá, no pienso interferir en tus negocios - Dije frío. Mi padre también estaba enterado de mi problema con Sakura y Sasuke.

-Ese no es el problema... - Cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado - Sabes cual será el nuevo presidente de _Uchiha Corp_? - Preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-Supongo que será Itachi... - Respondí sin importancia alguna. Uchiha Itachi siempre era el mejor en todo, superaba a Sasuke, era obvio imaginar que él sería el nuevo presidente.

-No... - Me sorprendí, pero no reaccione de ninguna manera. No me importaba lo que pasará o no, con los Uchiha - Será Sasuke... -

-Asi que el _teme_ de Sasuke será el nuevo presidente - Dije sarcástico.

-Asi es... - Mi padre abrió los ojos y me dio una mirada algo entristecida.

-Y porqué me lo dices? - Pregunté, seco.

-Y sabes cual será el próximo presidente de Las Empresas Namikaze? - Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste. _"No puede ser"_ Dije en mi mente con rabia. Bufé - Si, tu serás el próximo presidente y dueño de la empresa... - Continuo mi padre - Pero antes de eso... -

-Que? - Apreté mis puños, sabia que era lo que me iba a pedir mi padre.

-Arregla las cosas con Uchiha Sasuke... -

-Ni lo pienses... -

Me levante de mi asiento y subí al cuarto designado para mi y decidí llamar a Hinata para calmarme un poco.

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

-Naruto-kun? - La voz de Hinata me saco de mis recuerdos.

-Hola... - Dije con un suspiro cansado.

-Sucede algo? -Pregunto ella desde el otro lado.

-Nada grave - Dije para calmarla - Y como están las cosas allá? - Pregunte recordando el encuentro con Sakura en su casa.

Aun tenia esa duda, qué hacía Sakura ahí?

-Se podría decir que bien - La escuche suspirar de igual forma que yo lo hice.

-Sucedio algo? Estas bien? - Pregunte preocupado.

Sakura le habrá contado todo?

No lo creo.

-Ya lo se todo... - Dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que tenía en mi mente.

-De que? - Tenía que estar seguro de que se refería a ese tema.

-Lo de Sakura y tu - Quede helado al escucharla decir eso - Se que ella te engañó - Continuó.

-Asi que te lo dijo todo... -

-Sí... - Fue su única respuesta.

-Que hacía ella en tu casa? - Pregunté después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Ella es mi prima, Naruto-kun. La que hoy llegaba a mi casa - Dijo. Escuche la voz de alguien a su lado, de un hombre. _"Su padre ya habrá regresado?"_ Pensé.

-Estas con alguien? - Pregunte intentando no sonar posesivo.

-No, solo salí de mi casa a tomar aire fresco y llegue a nuestra cafetería - Sonaba alegre.

-Nuestra cafetería? - Dije confundido.

-Sí... - Su ánimo había cambiado en segundos. Hace un momento sonaba triste y al parecer algo furiosa, pero ahora... Sonaba feliz.

-A que te refieres, Hina? -

-Es la cafetería a la que me trajiste después de conocernos - Ahora ya entendía todo. Por eso estaba feliz. Sonreí.

-Asi que se trata de eso... - Dije burlón.

-Eh? - Escuche la voz confundida de Hinata.

-Por eso estas feliz... - Sonreí, aunque sabía que ella no me veía.

-N-naruto-kun - Sonreí aun mas, Hinata seguramente estaba sonrojada.

Pero porqué? No lo se. Pero en estos momentos quisiera estar a su lado para ver ese rosa en sus mejillas.

-Hinata... - Comencé a hablar - Gracias - Dije aun con la sonrisa.

-P-porqué? - Incluso si era una llamada, ella se ponía nerviosa, eso me encanta.

-Por todo... Por estar conmigo, con solo escuchar tu voz me calme. Estaba muy enojado -

-Pero porqué estabas enojado, Naruto-kun? Sucedió algo con la empresa o con tu padre? -

-La verdad... - Suspiré - Mi padre dijo que tenia que arreglar las cosas con el _teme_ de Sasuke - Dije con desprecio su nombre.

-Sasuke? - Pregunto confundida Hinata.

Claro ella no sabía los nombres de ellos, bueno ahora solo sabía quién me engañó, pero no sabia con quién.

-Sasuke es... con quien me engaño Sakura - Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

-Entiendo... - Dijo finalmente Hinata. Suspiré de nueva cuenta.

-Mi padre dijo que yo sería el próximo dueño de la empresa y Sasuke el presidente de _Uchiha Corp_ , y que lo primero que debía hacer era arreglar ese problema ya que _Las Empresas Namikaze_ tiene una alianza con _Uchiha Corp_ que no se puede romper o mas bien que no debería romperse. Aunque yo ya no quiera ser el nuevo presidente, mi padre ya ha tomado una decisión y al parecer todos ya están enterados de esa decisión - Concluí mi relato.

-Naruto-kun... - Se detuvo de decir algo.

-Que secede, Hina? -

-N-nada, c-creo que lo que tengo que decir seria mejor en persona y no por celular - Estaba confundido, porqué en persona?

-Esta bien - Dije. No podía a obligarla a decirmelo.

-Ya es tarde, regresare a mi casa - Dijo - Te enviare un mensaje cuando llegue.

-Esta bien, ve con cuidado. Espero tu mensaje - Sonreí.

-Si... - Y cortó.

 _"Sera mejor que tome una ducha"_ Pensé antes de pararme de mi cama, donde estuve sentado todo el tiempo, y entre al baño.

 **POV's Hinata**

Estaba caminando, me encontraba cerca de casa, había llegado rápido la verdad. Pero era por que desde hace unos minutos mi celular estaba recibiendo varios mensajes y no quería sacar mi celular mientras caminaba.

Cuando estuve frente a la entrada de mi casa saque mi celular de mi bolsillo, y leí los mensajes... Eran de Sakura.

 _Hinata donde estas?_

 _Ya es tarde, donde te encuentras?_

 _Hinata, por favor contesta, no me preocupes_

Había recibido quince mensajes con, prácticamente, el mismo mensaje.

No le iba a responder, solo entraría a casa y estoy segura de que ella sabrá que soy yo.

 _"Espero que no me pregunte nada"_ Pensé al abrir la puerta.

Entre y cerré La puerta. Como lo pensé, en cuestión de segundos Sakura estaba frente a mi, con cara de preocupación.

-Hinata, donde estabas? Me tenias preocupada - Dijo con preocupación en su voz.

Yo solo pase a su lado y me dirigí a las escaleras para irme a mi habitación.

-Hinata... - Iba a decir algo más pero la interrumpí, dando media vuelta. La mire a los ojos, seria.

-No quiero hablar contigo, por favor, déjame en paz - Dije, fría.

-Hinata, por favor... -

-No... - La volví a interrumpir - Estaré en mi habitación, ya cene fuera - Dije dejándola sola en la planta baja de la casa.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y la cerré, con furia, asegure la puerta para que nadie entre, especialmente ella.

No quería verla en estos momentos. Sabia que si hablaba, o por lo menos la mirara, yo explotaría y le diría un montón de groserías y le sacaría en cara todo lo que le hizo a Naruto.

No quería eso, después de todo, aunque haya engañado a Naruto, seguía siendo mi prima y la persona en la que confíe desde que la conocí.

Me senté en mi cama y saque mi celular de la chaqueta, que aún la traía puesta, y comencé a escribir el mensaje que le iba a enviar a Naruto.

 _Naruto-kun, espero aun no estés dormido, ya estoy en casa. Tarde un poco por que cene fuera, espero no te hayas preocupado._

Envié el mensaje, deje mi celular en mi mesita de noche junto a mi cama y me levanté. Me saque la chaqueta y la tire a mi cama, después arreglaría mi habitación, ahora lo único que quería era tomar una ducha así que entre al baño de mi habitación.

...

Quince minutos después salí del baño con mi pijama puesta, lista para acostarme en mi cama y dormir hasta el amanecer o si era posible hasta la tarde, después de todo mañana seria domingo y no tengo clases.

Camine hacia mi cama, justo antes de tirarme en ella el sonido de la llegada de un mensaje en mi celular hizo que me acerque a la mesita de noche y tome mi celular.

Tres mensajes nuevos de Naruto.

 _"Creí que estaría dormido"_ Pensé antes de abrir el mensaje.

 _Hina, yo te dije que esperaría tu mensaje, así que no estaba dormido, pero si me preocupaste, tardaste un poco, pero lo importante es que estas bien._

Eso decía el primer mensaje.

 _Hina, te encuentras bien? Sucedió algo? Porqué no contestas?_

El segundo mensaje había llegado unos minutos después. Y el último hace unos segundos.

 _Hina? Acaso sucedió algo? Me tienes preocupado..._

Apenas leí el último mensaje, comencé a escribir el mensaje para responderle a Naruto.

 _Tranquilo, Naruto-kun, estoy bien. Solo fue a tomar una ducha. No te preocupes._

Envié el mensaje y me acosté en mi cama con mi celular a mi lado, esperando una respuesta, que llego segundos después de acostarme.

 _Hina! Gracias a Kami! Estas bien, pensé que te había ocurrido algo. Ya estaba a punto de ir a tu casa._

Reí cuando leí vi el mensaje.

 _Naruto-kun, qué autobús te traería a estas horas de la noche?_

 _Si era necesario me iba caminando a tu casa._

 _Jaja, tranquilo Naruto-kun, no me sucedió nada, ya te dije que estaba tomando una ducha, por eso no respondía._

 _Esta bien, pero Hina, es la primera vez que no esperas que te responda. Sucedió algo en tu casa?_

Suspiré, Naruto me conocía bien y no podía mentirle.

 _Nada importante, solo me encontré con Sakura._

 _Te hizo algo?_

 _No, Naruto-kun. Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo no quise verla o hablar con ella, así que vine enseguida a mi habitación._

 _Esta bien, entiendo._

 _Naruto-kun, y que vas a hacer sobre lo que te dijo tu padre?_

 _Aun no lo se. Ahora que recuerdo, no olvides que tienes que decirme algo._

Claro, tenía que hablar con él sobre ese tema pendiente, pero no podía hacerlo por celular. Tenía que hacerlo en persona.

 _Cuando regreses hablaremos de eso..._

Envié el mensaje y mire el reloj de pared de mi habitación _"Las 11:35 pm"_

 _Bueno, y ahora supongo que estas en tu habitación evitando todo contacto con..._

Sabia a quien se refería, Sakura.

 _Si, no quiero verla hasta mañana que yo este mas calmada, y así podremos arreglar las cosas entre nosotras._

 _Entiendo, es tu prima y no quieres que pase algo malo._

 _Si, así es. Naruto-kun, no tienes sueño?_

 _No. Bueno si, pero por ti me quedo despierto toda la noche_

Sonreí. Naruto a veces se pasaba de tierno.

 _Sabes? Yo también tengo algo de sueño. Qué tal si seguimos mañana?_

 _Ok, te escribo mañana y te veo en la noche._

 _"En la noche?"_ Pensé confundida.

 _Naruto-kun, regresas mañana?_

 _Si Hina, mañana voy a casa._

 _Que bien, entonces nos vemos mañana._

 _Ok, adiós. Te amo._

 _También te amo naruto-kun. Hasta mañana._

Y con ese último mensaje, volví a dejar mi celular en la mesita de noche y me acomode en mi cama y poco a poco me quede dormida.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.

Tarde en publicar por varias razones. Primero, apenas tenía tiempo para escribir, el colegio me mantiene muy ocupada últimamente. Y segundo, la inspiración no llegaba cuando tenía tiempo de escribir.

Bueno, el capítulo lo publique hoy porque la próxima semana no podre publicar, tengo mucho que estudiar, ya son los exámenes finales. Tengo que sacar buenas notas si quiero pasar al siguiente grado, tercero bachillerato, y el último, al fin!

El 30 de enero saldré de vacaciones, y tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para publicar, solo esperen un poco más.

Esta vez no responderé reviews, la verdad es que estaba un poco deprimida porque no tengo muchos reviews. Pero bueno, ya me recuperé y como ya lo dije, no abandonaré la historia.

Gracias a todos los que le dan Fav, y siguen mi historia (aunque me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia) Gracias a todos. Tengo una noticia:

Muy pronto publicaré el primer capítulo de una nueva historia, solo les quería informar :)

Bueno, ya no tengo que decir, así que, adiós. Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hola!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Los dejo leer, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **POV's Sakura**

Seguramente no podría dormir en toda la noche si no hablaba con Hinata, y aclaraba todo. Pero ella no iba aceptar hablar conmigo.

Quería aclararle que yo no quería hacerlo, no quería traicionar a Naruto y que no quiero... Estar peleada con ella, que no me hablara. No quería eso.

Me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado lo ocurrido con Naruto. Pero si no se lo decía yo, se lo diría Naruto, y eso hubiera sido peor.

La verdad no sabia que hacer, estaba sentada en el sofá donde antes Hinata y yo estábamos viendo la película, antes de que Naruto llegara.

Luego de que le conté por que Naruto y yo terminamos, ella se fue con la excusa de salir a tomar aire y calmarse un poco. Pero yo sabía que no era por eso, no me quería ver. Ella sabía que si no se calmaba antes de hablar conmigo, saldríamos lastimadas las dos.

Cuando regreso solo subió a su habitación, diciendo que no iba a hablar. Lo acepte, aunque haya estado desesperada, lo acepte.

Pero ya era demasiado, quería explicarle todo.

Y como si la vida se burlara de mi, todos los recuerdos de ese día regresaron a mi mente.

 _ **Flashback**_

Estaba en mi habitación, preparando todo para irme de viaje donde mi tío Hiashi, iría por una semana de visita.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi prima Hinata, tenía mucho tiempo sin verla.

 _"Mañana saldré temprano, será mejor que se lo diga a Naruto para que no se preocupe"_ Pensé antes de comenzar a buscar mi celular que estaba en algún lugar de mi desordenada habitación.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que dejara mi trabajo y bajara por las escaleras rápido para abrir la puerta.

 _"Quien será?"_ Pensé antes de llegar a la puerta y abrirla.

Quede como piedra al ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Era...

-Sasuke... - Dije en un susurro, sorprendida. No lo había visto desde hace dos semanas. Después de esa pelea.

-Sakura... - Lo oí decir con un tono algo cansado, como si hubiera corrido durante una hora sin parar.

-Q-que haces a... - Fui interrumpida por los labios de Sasuke, parecía desesperado. Lo empujé de inmediato y lo mire enojada - Que haces!? - Grite mientras retrocedía unos pasos para separarme de él.

-Lo que debí haber hecho - Dijo antes de sostenerme de la cintura y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

-Alejate! - Volví a gritar mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre.

-Que me aleje? - Sonrió de lado - No lo creo querida - Dijo, y volvió a besarme de la misma forma que antes.

-Suel...tame - Dije entre los besos desesperados de Sasuke, sí, de Sasuke. Por que yo intentaba alejarme de él.

-Sa-sasuke - Yo seguía intentando que me soltara y dejara de besarme, pero no pude el era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Seguía besándome y cada vez me sostenía más fuerte la cintura, y me empujaba, cuando me di cuenta, sentí el sofá de mi sala, atrás mio.

-Sasuke... Suéltame... Por favor - Dejo de besarme y me miro, sus ojos estaban oscuros, mas de lo que siempre suelen estar. Qué le pasaba?

-Sakura... - Gruño, parecía enojado - Entiende que no te voy a soltar - Dijo y me sentó en el sofá y él se sentó a mi lado.

-Sasuke por favor - Dije con la voz entrecortada, quería llorar, llorar por que me dolía, me dolía que me cogiera las manos de esa forma para intentar besarme de nuevo, me dolía verlo de ese modo y me dolía saber que estaba traicionando a su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Él sabía que estaba con Naruto, y aun así hace esto.

-Sasuke... - Fue lo último que dije antes de ponerme a llorar.

Pero a él no le importó, no le importó mis lágrimas, volvió a besarme. Mis lágrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas, mientras seguía intentando soltarme de su agarre y otra vez sin ningún resultado.

De pronto escuché la puerta abrirse, y él me soltó, rápidamente me aleje de él y mire en dirección a la puerta. No creí que esto me pudiera pasar en un día, primero Sasuke con este extraño comportamiento y ahora...

-Na-naruto, yo... - Dije algo alterada, Naruto no me iba a creer - No-no es lo que parece, Naruto.

-Sa-sakura... Tu... - Dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-Naruto, por favor... - comencé a hablar, para explicarle lo que ocurría, aunque sabía que él no iba a creer después de lo vio.

-Nada!... - Me interrumpió, estaba furioso - No me expliques nada, solo... Aléjate de mi... No quiero saber nada mas de ti. Y tampoco de ti... Sasuke - Nos miró, furioso. Sabia que no iba a creerme y tampoco me iba a escuchar. Así que deje que se fuera.

Naruto salió de mi casa y, prácticamente, azotó la puerta.

Luego voltee a ver a Sasuke, tenía una sonrisa de lado, como si haya ganado una competencia y se sintiera orgulloso de eso.

-Eres un idiota! - Le grite - Porqué le hiciste eso a Naruto, a tu mejor amigo... A tu hermano -

-Mi hermano? - Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, esta vez arrogante - Él no es mi hermano, desde que esta contigo dejó de ser mi hermano -

-Es el colmo! - Me levante del sofá - Lárgate Sasuke, no te quiero volver a ver! - Señalé la puerta - Lárgate! -

-Hmp - Fue lo único que Sasuke dijo antes de salir de mi casa y dejarme sola.

Volví a sentarme en el sofá y lloré, lloré todo el día.

La visita a mi tío podía esperar, después de lo paso no creí poder ocultar mi ánimo. Aunque tarde unos meses para recuperarme.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Me limpie de inmediato las lágrimas, que estaban cayendo por mis mejillas, al escuchar una puerta abrirse.

 _"Será Hinata?"_ Pensé mientras veía hacia las escaleras. Y efectivamente, era Hinata, al parecer se había despertado.

-Hinata? - La llamé, pero ella solo siguió su camino, se dirigía a la cocina.

Me levante del sofá dispuesta a seguirla y hablar con ella.

-Hinata... - Entré a la cocina y la vi tomando un vaso con agua - Hinata, debemos hablar...

 **POV's Naruto**

¿Qué hacer?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza.

¿Qué hacer?

Obedecer a mi padre, hablar con Sasuke, arreglar todo e impedir que la alianza con los Uchiha se rompa. O...

Dejar que mi orgullo me gané, no hacer nada por arreglar el problema con Sasuke y seguir con mi vida como estudiante universitario para convertirme en un arquitecto y...

Olvidar mis apellidos, de mis padres.

-Tsk - Fue lo que salió de mi boca, mientras me movía en mi cama.

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde que me despedí de Hinata y aun no podía dormir. Tenía tantas dudas en mi mente. No sabia que hacer.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

-Qué hago? - Dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de mi cama.

Sin saber que hacer, y con un dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aparecer, me levante y camine fuera de mi habitación, dispuesto a tomar un vaso de agua para calmarme y tomar una decisión.

Antes de bajar las escaleras vi la hora en mi celular, que lo traía en mi mano.

 _"2:00 a.m."_ Suspiré con cansancio al ver la hora. No acostumbro a quedarme despierto hasta tan tarde, pero tenía problemas, que podía hacer?

Entre a la cocina y me quede parado al ver que alguien estaba en la cocina.

-Papá... - Susurre. Lo reconocí de inmediato. Yo solo me limité a tomar un vaso con agua. Iba a regresar a mi habitación, pero mi padre jalo mi brazo impidiendo que salga de la cocina.

-Espera... - Dijo mirándome a los ojos, su mirada era suave y no había rasgo de seriedad.

-Que sucede? - Pregunte seco. Aun seguía enojado por su orden, por que eso era, una orden. Una orden que yo no iba a obedecer, o eso creía yo.

-Podríamos hablar un momento... Hijo - Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. De que quería hablar? Iba a volver a ordenarme que arregle las cosas con el Uchiha?

-Sobre qué? - Pregunte volviendo a mi actitud anterior. Mi padre soltó mi brazo y camino pasando a mi lado.

-Aqui no... - Fue lo único que dijo, y salió de la cocina, y yo lo seguí.

Lo seguí hasta el jardín de la casa, este no era muy grande, teníamos dinero pero nunca nos gustó gastar mucho, nos sentamos en un par de sillas que estaban ahí. La luz de la luna llena alumbraba el jardín, y mostraba las flores que mi madre había sembrado desde que yo era niño.

-Y ahora de que quieres hablar? - Comencé a hablar después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Crei que ya no lo preguntarías - Suspiro mi padre.

-Acaso no me conoces? - Sonreí, era un momento con mi padre. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde algo así? Semanas? Meses? No... Años.

Desde que cumplí quince años, no había tenido un momento así con mi padre. Siempre estaba en la oficina o llegaba tarde a casa y no podía verlo. Estos últimos años ha sido más difícil mantener la economía de la empresa, por eso la alianza con los Uchiha y el aumento de trabajo para mi padre.

-Claro que te conozco, eres mi hijo. Tienes el carácter de tu madre y te pareces a mi en lo físico - Reí ante la la respuesta de mi padre.

-Si conoces a tu esposa, me conoces a mi - Dije con una sonrisa y con la mirada aun en el jardín frente a nosotros.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi reír por algo que dije - Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Desde mis quince años - Voltee a verlo, tenía la mirada en el jardín, al igual que yo hace unos segundos - Pero para eso no me trajiste acá -

-No... - Volteo a verme - Naruto, se que no quieres asumir el cargo como presidente de la empresa, pero eres el único a quien puedo dejar la presidencia -

-Y mi primo Nagato? - Mi padre había aceptado que yo no seria el próximo presidente, además de que Nagato estaba más calificado para ese puesto.

-Nagato... - Bajo la mirada - Él murió hace un mes -

Que!?

Muerto...

-Porqué no sabia nada de esto? - Dije sorprendido por esa revelación.

-Tu madre no quiso que te lo dijéramos hasta al menos encontrar otro candidato para la presidencia... - Hablo mi padre aun con la mirada en el suelo.

-Pero era mi primo, demonios! Si murió hace un mes debí haber estado en su funeral - Mire enojado a mi padre.

-Lo siento, no se porqué lo hicimos. Debimos suponer que querías verlo por última vez - En ningún momento mi padre alzó la mirada, siempre la mantuvo en suelo.

Suspiré, para calmarme. Ahora no podía hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

-Como murió? - Pregunté con los ojos cerrados.

-En un accidente de tránsito, iba a... - Se detuvo, estaba dudando.

-A dónde? - Le incite a que continuará.

-Te iba a visitar... - Así que eso era. Seguramente no querían que me sintiera culpable por su muerte, por eso no me contaron nada sobre el asunto.

-Esta bien, sigamos con el asunto - No quería hablar mas sobre ese tema. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

-El asunto es que, Naruto, no te voy a obligar a nada. Entiendo que hace unas horas hayas tomado el asunto de Uchiha Sasuke como una orden, pero no es así. Tienes la libertad de elegir, si aceptas o no. Tu tomas esa decisión, pero hay solo una condición... - Me miró con seriedad - La decisión tienes que tomarla antes de la próxima semana -

-La próxima semana? - Lo miré confundido.

-La próxima semana será la presentación de los próximos presidentes de cada empresa, y si aceptas deberás asistir - Dijo con seriedad.

-Entiendo... - Dije antes de levantarme de mi asiento - Iré a mi habitación - _"A intentar dormir"_ Pensé.

-Esta bien, yo me quedare otro rato -

-Como gustes - Y me dirigí a mi habitación, tenía mucho en que pensar. El resto de la noche intentaría dormir.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a mi habitación. Antes de tirarme a la cama, saque mi celular del bolsillo del pantalón de mi pijama y vi la hora por un última vez. _"3:14 a.m."_ Había pasado una hora hablando con mi padre.

Suspiré y deje mi celular en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Ya tomaría una decisión, ahora necesitaba dormir.

Me acosté en mi cama, boca abajo, y hundí mi cabeza en mi almohada.

-Que problemático - Dije aun con mi cara en la almohada. Comencé a reír, al recordar que esa era la típica frase de uno de mis amigos. Me di la vuelta y quede con la vista en el techo - Quizás Shikamaru me pueda ayudar a tomar una decisión - Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de mi boca antes de quedar dormido.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, que la verdad escribí una parte mientras estudiaba para mis exámenes. Y al fin hoy lo pude completar.

Espero les haya gustado también el momento padre e hijo :)

No se porqué, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir un momento padre e hijo.

En fin, solo les diré que me tendrán más seguido por aquí, ya que estoy de vacaciones hasta mayo (posiblemente) y también por que esta vez no pude conseguir trabajo (aunque es algo difícil para alguien de 16 años) TnT

También les quiero comunicar que hoy mismo publicaré mi nueva historia que se titulará "El que se enamore, pierde"

Espero puedan leerla y que les guste, es algo diferente a esta historia (mucho en realidad) habrá romance y un intento de comedia (no soy muy buena para eso) y aun estoy en duda si agregarle drama, aunque creo que no.

En fin, no tengo nada mas que decir además de, GRACIAS a todos los que leen, siguen la historia y también la tienen entre sus favoritos :)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, adiós!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, hola!

Aquí yo, con otro capi de esta historia que espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Sin más que decir...

Los dejo leer, nos leemos abajo

* * *

 **POV's Hinata**

Regresaba a casa, era de noche.

Mi recorrido a casa siempre era el mismo, por lo menos cuando iba a hacer las compras, siempre veía el mismo puente.

Seguía caminando, con las manos vacías, no había encontrado el ingrediente que faltaba en mi receta. Al final, decidí regresar a casa, pero...

Sentía algo extraño, como si no tuviera que estar aquí, como si algo me dijera que corriera. Pero...

Por qué?

Hice caso omiso a esa sensación, y seguí con mi camino hasta llegar al puente. Detuve mi paso al poder divisar una figura de, al parecer, una persona en el puente.

Esa sensación se volvió aun mas fuerte.

Observé la figura. Era algo alto, supuse, era un hombre. La oscuridad de la noche no me dejaba ver el color de su cabello o como era su ropa.

Cuando decidí seguir con mi camino, para llegar pronto a casa y elegir otra receta para la cena de esa noche, la extraña silueta se movió y volví a observarla.

¿Quien podría ser a esas horas de la noche?

¿Que hacia aquí?

Eran las preguntas que abundaban mi mente mientras observaba cada movimiento hecho por ese completo extraño.

De pronto se subió a uno de los pasamanos del puente, me asusté. No sabia porque, pero me asuste.

Supuse porque era peligroso estar ahí arriba, en esos pasamanos, que la verdad no eran más anchos que los pies de esa persona, además de que bajo ese puente estaba la autopista principal que llevaba a la ciudad vecina.

Vi como abría los brazos, y, aunque algo me decía que no lo hiciera, corrí hacia él.

Corría. Corría con todas mis fuerzas, pero cada vez que me acercaba era como si él se alejara. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras mas rápido iba, mas me alejaba de mi objetivo.

¿Qué sucedía?

De pronto, todo era oscuro. Me detuve, no podía ver nada.

Frente a mi se encendió una luz, mostrando otra vez el puente, pero esta vez no era un hombre. Era...

-M-madre - Dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

Efectivamente, tenía a mi madre frente a mi, viendola de la misma forma en que ella se suicidó.

Era una mujer de cabello negro azulado, como el mio, con la única diferencia que el de ella solo llegaba hasta hombros.

Su cara?

No hay recuerdos de su cara en mi memoria, solo recordaba la forma en que ella decidió quitarse la vida.

Observé sorprendida a la mujer.

Ella no movió ni un músculo, era como una fotografía o una película en pausa, pero una de terror, por lo menos para mi.

Comencé a acercarme, dudosa. Sabia que no era real, pero si no era ella...

¿Quién era?

Extendí mi mano, dispuesta a jalar de alguna prenda y bajarla de ahí. Quería hacer lo mismo que con Naruto.

¡Naruto!

Me detuve de golpe, y abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Seguramente esa otra silueta era él, pero...

¿Dónde está ahora?

-Cuídalo - Escuché un susurro, parecía lejos de mi.

Mire a todas partes, pero nada todo seguía oscuro, solo la luz frente a mi era lo único que iluminaba. Pose mi mirada en la figura frente a mi.

-Cuídalo bien... - Otro susurro, de quien sabe donde salió - El es muy valioso - La mujer frente a mi se movió, dándose la vuelta - No lo dejes ir. Él te cuidará y tu lo cuidaras a él -

Estaba tan sorprendida, que solo atiné a retroceder un paso. La mujer frente a mi había mostrado su cara, o mas bien su sonrisa.

Era lo único que se podía ver, la sonrisa de esa mujer. Una sonrisa sincera, cálida y que me daba mucha confianza. Pero aun así no pude ocultar lo asustada y sorprendida que estaba.

Intente abrir mi boca para articular alguna palabra, pero apenas pude separar mis labios uno del otro.

-Ese chico estará contigo, él te ama -

Esas palabras habían salido de la boca de aquella mujer, me sorprendí y me asuste aun mas. Intente huir, correr de ahí, pero mis piernas no respondían.

-Tranquila... - Ella acercó su mano a mi - Todo estará bien - Me acaricio la mejilla - Mi pequeña Hina - Dijo con cariño, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

...

Desperté de golpe, sudada y jadeando y con el recuerdo de esa pesadilla/sueño que tuve.

-¿Qué fue eso? - Susurre, mientras tenía mi mano derecha en mi cabeza sentada en el centro de mi cama.

 _Él te cuidará y tu lo cuidaras a él._

Se volvió a repetir esa frase en mi mente. No sabia a lo que se refería.

Doble mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y las abracé con algo de fuerza.

Estaba confundida, asustada y sorprendida.

No había tenido un sueño con mi madre desde hace algunos años ya.

¿Por qué ahora soñaba con ella?

¿Por qué me dijo eso?

No comprendía nada.

-Necesito algo de agua - Dije poniendo un pie fuera de mi cama seguido del otro.

Me puse mis pantuflas, y antes de levantarme por completo cogí mi celular y vi la hora.

 _"2:00 a.m"_ Nadie estaba despierto a esa hora, o eso es lo que pensé yo.

Deje mi celular en el mismo sitio y salí de mi habitación algo cansada.

Baje las escaleras y sentí que alguien me observaba. Yo mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

Las únicas en casa eramos yo y...

Sakura.

Mire de reojo al sofá, donde supuse que estaría, y la vi. Baje la mirada enseguida, no quería hablar con ella aun. Ya estaba calmada, pero no me sentía preparada para escucharla.

-¿Hinata? - Escuche la voz de mi prima llamarme, pero la ignore y continúe mi camino a la cocina, en serio necesitaba ese vaso con agua.

Escuché los pasos de Sakura atrás de mi, se había levantado del sofá y me había seguido a la cocina. Pero yo seguía ignorandola.

-Hinata... - La escuche mientras tomaba agua - Hinata, debemos hablar - Termine el agua y deje el vaso a un lado. Mire a Sakura a los ojos, parecia desesperada - Hinata por favor - Volvió a hablar.

Suspiré resignada. No podía dejarla así, así que decidí escucharla. A veces odiaba esa parte amable de mi.

-Vamos al sofá - Le dije comenzando a caminar.

...

-Y cuando Sasuke estaba encima de mi en el sofá... Él llegó y... Supongo que Naruto ya te contó el resto - Sakura bajo la cabeza, triste.

Después de varios minutos sentadas en el sofá, me había contado todo lo que había sucedido.

Absolutamente todo, los planes que ella tenia para visitarnos, la llegada repentina de Sasuke y luego el rechazo de Naruto a escucharla.

Suspiré. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, y no es que desconfiada en mi prima. Pero esto era increíble, era como estar viviendo una novela.

Conocía como mentía Sakura, siempre desviaba la vista para no encontrarse con la mía y a veces tenía el mismo tic que yo con los dedos. Pero cuando me estaba contando todo, me miró directo a los ojos, en ningún momento desvío la mirada y sus manos estaban juntas en su regazo, algo que ella hacía cuando le dolía emocionalmente algo.

-Sakura - Comencé a hablar - Debemos hablar con él - Cogí sus manos y las apreté leve.

-Sabes que eso es lo que quiero, pero él... - Dijo aun con la mirada en suelo.

-Tranquila, yo tengo un plan - Sonreí.

-Pero... Y si él no quiere? - Me miro a los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y desconfianza. Desconfianza de ella misma.

-Saku... - Volví a sonreír - Tranquila, todo estará bien -

 _Tranquila... Todo estará bien. Mi pequeña Hina_

Recordé las palabras que mi madre me había dicho en ese sueño.

-Gracias - Dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa.

Sonreí también. Luego nos abrazamos durante un largo rato mientras Sakura sacaba todas las lágrimas que había contenido.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir - Dijo Sakura entre risas.

-De que te ríes - Comencé a reír también.

-Nada... Solo que... - Me miro - Esto me recuerda a cuando eramos niñas -

-Solo que en ese tiempo, yo era la llorona - Solté una risa fuerte.

-Oye! Yo no soy llorona - Dijo Sakura molesta, entendiendo a lo que me refería.

-Esta bien, esta bien - Hable entre risas - Solo lloras mucho -

-Por lo menos yo no me enredo con mis propios pies en medio del centro comercial - Contra atacó Sakura.

-O-oye! - La mire molesta, dejando la risa de lado - Eso fue solo una vez además no fue con mis pies. Tropecé con un perro que pasó corriendo - Dije con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Si me había tropezado con mis pies.

-Ok, ok - Dijo Sakura entre risas - Te creo, te creo - Dejo de reír.

-Ademas eso fue hace mucho tiempo - Cruce mis brazos en forma de enojo.

-Si, si... Hace dos meses - Volvió a reír Sakura, esta vez contagiandomé.

Y así pasamos hasta el amanecer, recordando esos buenos tiempos de cuando eramos niñas. Antes de que ella se fuera a otra ciudad a estudiar.

 **POV's Naruto**

Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con la luz del sol. Abrí y cerré mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz del día mientras me estiraba y bostezaba en la cama.

No es bonito acostarse tan tarde cuando tienes la rutina de dormir temprano y despertar temprano.

Cuando te duermes tarde y despiertas tarde se siente extraño, o por lo menos para mi lo es.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y cogí mi celular.

 _"11:00 a.m"_ Tarde, muy tarde para lo que acostumbro.

Deje mi celular en el mismo sitio y llevé mis manos a mi rostro y las restriegue en contra de este para intentar desaparecer el cansancio, sin ningún éxito.

-Mejor iré a tomar una ducha - Dije con algo de cansancio en mi voz.

Sin esperar mas, me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí al baño. Supuse que mi padre le dijo a mi madre de la hora en la que tuvimos nuestra charla y por eso no ha venido a regañarme como siempre.

...

Después de una buena ducha de agua fría para desaparecer todo cansancio, me encontraba con una camiseta totalmente blanca, solo con el símbolo de Nike en frente, unos pantalones naranjas, a veces me pasaba de fanático de ese color, y unos zapatos deportivos de color negro, y mi cabello como siempre.

No tenia pensado salir a ninguna parte hasta la noche, que era cuando me iba a casa. Por eso me vestí con lo primero que vi.

Aunque, la verdad no tengo mucho sentido de la moda. Siempre me he vestido como he querido.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, donde estaba seguro estaría mi mamá preparando la comida o algún postre para la cena.

Siempre le encantó cocinar, hasta el punto de permanecer en la cocina. No me quejaba de eso, porque mi madre siempre hizo los mejores postres que he probado y me gustaba cuando pasaba en la cocina, porque sabía que algo bueno venía después de eso.

Sonreí al recordar el último postre que comí en esta casa, antes de irme a la universidad.

Llegue a la cocina y comprobé mi teoría.

Mi madre se encontraba ahí preparando algo. Me acerqué a ella.

-Buenos días, mamá - Sonreí. Mi madre era con la única que no estaba enojado ayer.

-Buenos días, dormilón - Dijo en tono de burla.

-Jeje Nunca me había levantado tan tarde - Dije mientras rascaba mi cabeza.

-Lo se, estuviste despierto hasta tarde - Sonrió mi madre.

-Supongo que papá ya se fue a su trabajo - Dije mientras echaba un vistazo a lo que mi madre estaba preparando.

-Asi es, ya sabes como es - Contesto mi madre.

-Ajam - Reafirme yo - Mamá, qué cocinas? - Pregunté volteando a ver a mi madre.

-Arroz con guiso - Respondió a mi pregunta.

-Pense que prepararías ramen otra vez - Dije desilusionado.

-Sabes que es malo comer solo ramen - Me regaño mi madre.

-Lo se, lo se. Es solo que, ya sabes, me gusta mucho el ramen -

-Pero no es para comerlo todos los días -

Suspiré resignado.

-Esta bien -

-Por cierto, te vas hoy en la noche verdad? - Preguntó mi madre, cambiando de tema.

-Si - Contesté confundido por el cambio de tema.

-Entonces haré un postre para que se lo lleves a tu novia - Sonrió

-En serio? - Dije emocionado, a lo que ella asintió - ¡Que bien, hoy comeré postre! - Grite emocionado.

-¡Idiota, es para Hinata! - Gritó mi madre mientras me daba un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch, osea que no hay para mi? - Pregunte con lo mano en la cabeza, sobándome el golpe.

-No - Sentenció mi madre.

-Pe-pero mamá... Tu sabes que me gustan tus postres - Dije con lágrimas en los ojos - No me puedes hacer esto -

Mi madre me miro y luego suspiro resignada.

-Esta bien, también haré para ti - Sonrió.

-Gracias - La abracé.

-Esta bien esta bien... Ya déjame terminar la comida - Intento separarse de mi.

-Ok, iré a la sala a ver la TV -

-Esta bien -

Y salí de la cocina dirigiéndome a la sala, como le había dicho a mi madre. Para ver la TV hasta la hora de comer.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Este capi no esta tan dramático como los otros y además tiene un intento de comedia. Digo intento, por que como ya dije, no soy muy buena para la comedia.

Bueno, como decía, he estado algo feliz en estos días y a mi mente no me vino ningún momento dramático XD

Por último, les quiero decir que esta historia la estaré publicando cada jueves. Y también les quiero decir que la historia está llegando a su fin, faltan pocos capis...

Bueno, sin nada más que decir...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, adiós!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola!

Bueno, en estos momentos quiero agradecer a todas esas personas detrás de la pantalla que en este momento están leyendo esto.

En serio, muchas gracias por tanta paciencia. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé y me he dado cuenta que hay nuevos lectores. Eso me alegra un montón.

Y tanto a los nuevos lectores como a los viejos lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia desde que la publiqué, estas palabras son para ustedes:

 _¡Gracias, los amo! (∩o∩)_

Pero no los interrumpo más y los dejo continuar con esta historia que esta llegando a su final.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

* * *

 **POV's Hinata**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz de un nuevo día. Me estire un poco, pero sentí un leve dolor en mi cuerpo ¿y como no sentirlo?

¡Había dormido en el sofá!

Algo que no hacia desde hace muchos años, desde mi infancia para ser más especifica.

\- Ouch - Pronuncie al intentar sentarte en una posición "normal". El dolor en mi espalda era terrible _. "No vuelvo a dormir en este estúpido sofa"_ pensé enojada, adolorida y, aunque no lo crean, divertida. No podía creer que me haya quedado dormida con Sakura en el sofá.

Esperen...

Mire a mi alrededor en busca de Sakura. No se encontraba ahí, ¿dónde pudo haber ido?

\- Sakura... - La llame, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Me levanté del sofá, ya sin el dolor presente, y fui a la habitación donde se supone ella dormiría, pero que aun no había usado.

\- Sakura... ¿Estas aquí? - Entre, y no encontré a nadie, y nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Volví a bajar, y entré en la cocina, pero tampoco encontré nada - ¿Dónde se habrá metido? -

Volví a sentarme en el sofá y encendí la televisión, intentaba no preocuparme tanto, después de todo, Sakura ya era una adulta y sabia lo que hacia, pero aun así me tenia preocupada.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y a los pocos segundos volver a cerrarse, me levanté rápido y corrí para ver de quién se trataba. Me sorprendí al ver a Sakura, recargada en la puerta con... Lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos color jade. Me acerqué a ella.

\- Sakura, ¿Qué sucedió? - Pregunte aun más preocupada que antes.

\- H-hina... - Se limpió de forma rápida las lágrimas - No te vi, perdón - Intentó darme una sonrisa, pero no funcionó.

\- Sakura, dime - Me acerqué y la abracé - ¿Qué sucedió? -

Sakura comenzó a llorar, aferrándose fuertemente de mi, yo movía mi mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo en su espalda para intentar que se calmé.

Los sollozos de ella eran fuertes, en la casa solo se podía escuchar su llanto, al parecer estaba destrozada, pero... ¿Por qué?

Luego de unos minutos, y de que Sakura se calmara nós sentamos en el sofá... Otra vez ese sofá, será que aquí siempre nós "confesaremos"

\- ¿Quieres algo de agua? - Le pregunté.

\- Tranquila, yo voy por ella - Se levantó y fue directo a la cocina, demoró un par de minutos y se volvió a sentar junto a mi.

\- Sakura... - La llamé, ella volteo y me miro a los ojos, ella tenía los suyos rojos y algo hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? -

\- Lo que sucede es que... -

 **POV's Naruto**

Suspiré por enésima vez, estaba aburrido, ansioso, triste, en fin tenía un montón de emociones juntas. Se preguntarán ¿por qué?

Bueno... Hoy era mi último día en esta ciudad y con mis padres, por esa razón estaba triste, pero a la vez feliz porque hoy volvería a ver a mi querida Hina-chan.

Esta todo listo, ya hice mis maletas, estaba con la ropa adecuada para volver a ver a Hinata y el boleto ya estaba en mis manos, solo faltaba esperar, pues el autobús salia en dos horas. Ya me he despedido de mi padre antes de que él se vaya al trabajo.

Me encuentro acostado en mi cama, viendo a cada momento el reloj en la pantalla de mi celular.

Decido levantarme e ir abajo para hablar un rato con mi madre y pasar el tiempo. Llego a la sala y no encuentro a nadie, _"seguro esta en el jardín"_

Me dirigí al jardín y tal como lo pensé, ahí estaba mi madre cuidando de sus hermosas y preciadas rosas.

\- Mamá - La llamé y ella volteo a verme.

\- Oh, Naruto, ya estas listo - Me sonrió mi madre.

\- Si... - Respondí correspondiendo la sonrisa - Solo estoy esperando a que sea hora de irme - Mi madre me miró algo triste - Me iré en dos horas - Concluí.

Como siempre, me cuesta despedirme de ella. Odio las despedidas, aunque no sean para siempre, las odio. Pero no puedo hacer nada, no puedo quedarme, mi vida ya esta hecha en otra ciudad y no puedo arrojar todo por la borda.

Estoy estudiando en una buena universidad, tengo mi propio empleo, aunque nunca lo mencione lo tengo, no soy un mantenido por mis padres.

Tengo mi propio departamento, y tengo en mente tener una casa, en futuro no muy lejano.

Y lo último, pero no menos importante, al contrario es lo más importante para mi. Mi adorable, tierna, linda y amable novia, Hinata.

No puedo abandonar todo lo que tengo, se que son mis padres, pero ellos se tienen el uno al otro, y yo también quiero llegar a eso, pero por mi propia cuenta. Y para eso necesito separarme de mis padres, aun siendo lo más duro que he hecho tengo que hacerlo.

\- ¿Que tal si tomamos un té con unos pastelillos que he hecho? - Habló mamá, sacándome de mi ensoñación. La miré y le sonreí.

\- Claro, sabes que no me perdería comer alguno de tus postres - Reí mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros y la dirigía al interior de la casa.

...

\- ¿Y como te va en el trabajo? - Esta ya era la décima pregunta de mamá, pero bueno, no me molestaba. Siempre me gustaba contarle de mi vida.

\- Bien, aunque... - Hice una pausa - Parece que trabajar como barman es un peligro para mi - Dije con burla.

\- ¿Eh? Pero... ¿Por qué? - Preguntó.

\- Pues tener el cabello rubio, ojos azules y marcas en tus mejillas que te hacen parecer "tierno" para unas y "sexy" para otras - Hice comillas con mis manos - Provoca que las mujeres se acerquen... Un poco más de la cuenta - Contesté.

Mamá suspiro.

\- El mismo problema de tu padre - Sonrió nostálgica - ¡Pero yo siempre las alejaba a sus fanáticas! - Alzó el puño en forma de victoria.

Sonreí nervioso. Sabia que decía la verdad, tan solo recordar a mi madre amenazando a toda mujer que viera de más a mi padre ya sea en la calle o hasta en mi escuela, me daba escalofríos.

\- Lo sé - Dije minutos después, con calma - Pero Hinata no es así - Sonreí - Ella es amable y no le haría daño a nadie - _"Y también muy linda y tierna"_ Sonreí aun mas con ese pensamiento.

\- Parece que estas muy enamorado de ella - Dijo mama con una sonrisa.

La miré algo avergonzado, me había concentrado tanto en recordar a Hinata que me había olvidado por un momento de mi madre.

\- Dime... - Siguió mamá - ¿La amas? -

Esa pregunta... Era la misma que rondaba mi mente desde hace unas semanas.

En realidad... ¿La amo?

La verdad, con Hinata es diferente. Nunca había sentido esto con ninguna de las chicas con las que estuve, porque lo admito, fui un maldito mujeriego cuando estaba en la secundaria, pero ahora...

Ni siquiera con Sakura fue como lo que tengo ahora con Hinata.

Con Hinata yo... Me siento bien, me siento completo, ella alegra mis días, me calma, ella... Es mi todo.

Tal vez... ¡No!

No tal vez, estoy seguro...

Amo a Hinata Hyuga, incluso daría mi vida por ella.

\- Hijo... - Mire a mi madre, estaba frente a mi y me miraba directamente a los ojos. Sonreí.

\- Se que es poco tiempo... Son solo meses desde que nós conocimos, pero... - La miré a los ojos - La amo - Finalicé con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

 **POV's Sakura**

Desperté algo adolorida, y quién no después de dormir en un sofá.

De seguro Hina se arrepentirá de haber dormido aquí. Reí un poco al imaginarme a una Hinata enojada con el sofá por haberle provocado un dolor de espalda.

Giré mi rostro un poco, y ahí estaba, profundamente dormida a mi lado en ese sofá donde sacamos algunas lágrimas, bueno muchas.

Decidí levantarme para hacer el desayuno, pero antes de siquiera ponerme de pie mi celular sonó. Había recibido un mensaje.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser? - Susurré antes de tomar mi celular que estaba en la mesa de centro de la sala.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida de ver el nombre del remitente de ese mensaje.

No podía creerlo... ¿Por qué me enviaría un mensaje?

Abrí el mensaje, con un mal presentimiento golpeando mi pecho. Lo leí.

\- Pero que... - Fue lo único que salió de mi boca al terminar de leer el mensaje.

¿Acaso era una broma?

Porque si lo era, no me gustaba para nada Lo que decía el mensaje no podía ser verdad.

Me levanté rápido del sofá y fui a la habitación que seria mía mientras esté en casa de mi tío Hiashi.

Me cambié rápido. No me arregle mucho, solo me puse lo primero que vi y listo, no me maquille, al contrario, limpié todo rastro de maquillaje del día anterior y salí de mi habitación de la misma forma en la que entre, rápido.

Llegué al living y tomé la cartera que había dejado tirada cuando llegué y salí de la casa.

Tarde solo veinte minutos en llegar a mi destino, una cafetería que visitaba cuando pasaba más tiempo en esta ciudad, antes de que mi tía... Se suicidara.

Entré y me senté en una de las tantas mesas del lugar.

Un mesero se acercó a mi y pidió mi orden. Yo solo pedí un pedazo de pastel. Después de todo esto iba a ser rápido o eso creía.

El mesero se retiró y luego de unos minutos me trajo lo que ordené. Metí una cucharada de pastel a mi boca y escuché la campana de la cafetería sonar, indicando que alguien había abierto la puerta.

De forma instintiva, alcé la mirada y la dirigí a donde provenía el sonido.

Mal hecho.

Había llegado, la persona que me envío el mensaje y quien me citó aquí.

Miraba a todos lados, buscándome. Recorrió todo el lugar, y tenía que hacerlo porque yo no estaba en las mesas cercanas a la entrada, me encontraba sentada al fondo. Era un buen sitio si no quería que nós escucharan.

Luego de unos segundos, su mirada se posó en mi. _"Ya me vió"_ pensé al ver que comenzaba a caminar, me tensé un poco cuando estuvo frente a mi.

\- Si viniste - Dijo de forma fría, como siempre.

\- ¿Para qué querías verme? - Imite su indiferencia, alcé la vista y lo mire a los ojos - Sasuke -

\- Hmp - Escupió su estúpido monosílabo y tomo asiento frente a mi - Para hablar contigo - Respondió.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - Seguí mostrando indiferencia, aunque por dentro me este apunto de derramar lágrimas, de gritarle, reclamarle porque me hizo tanto daño.

\- Sobre lo nuestro - Contestó después de decirle al mesero su orden. ¿En qué momento se había acercado?

\- ¿Lo nuestro? - Hablé con ironía - Ya no hay nada entre los dos - Dije con frialdad, me dolía decirlo, como deseaba que eso fuera mentira, pero no... Todo era verdad. Ya no había un nosotros.

\- No te mientas - Posó sus codo en la mesa y enlazo sus dedos a la altura de su mentón.

\- ¿A que te refieres? No me estoy mintiendo - Dije segura.

\- Tu aun me amas - Paró de hablar al ver que el mesero se aproximaba para dejar lo que ordenó, café amargo - Sabes que aun lo haces - Concluyó.

\- No lo voy a negar - Mire mi pastel del cual solo había probado un trozo - Aun te amo, pero se que te podre olvidar... - Me interrumpió.

\- ¿Como? ¿Con Naruto? - Lo miré sorprendida, ¿que estaba insinuando? - ¿Crees que estando con otro podrás olvidarme? - Me miró - Estas equivocada -

\- No... - Negué - Tu estas equivocado, no pienso intentar olvidarte con otro hombre y peor con Naruto, el es como un hermano para mi y no pienso hacerle más daño del que ya le hicimos tu y yo juntos - Tome mi cartera.

\- ¿Juntos? - Dijo divertido - El daño lo hiciste tu sola al darle la esperanza de ser amado - Eso me dolió.

\- Eres un idiota - Dije antes de levantarme y salir de la cafetería.

Me quedé parada en la acera, frente a la puerta que había cruzado hace unos momentos.

Él tenía razón, yo le hice daño a Naruto al haber aceptado ser su novia, pero yo no fui la única que lo lastimó.

Comencé a caminar de regreso a casa, saque mi celular y mire la hora. Había demorado casi una hora hablando con él. Volví a guardar el celular.

Minutos después ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa donde iba a permanecer por unos días más.

Abrí la puerta y apenas entré la cerré con lentitud. Me apoye de espaldas a ma puerta y mire al techo.

Volver a ver a Sasuke... Fue duro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, estaba llorando.

Quizá estaba llorando porque no quería aceptar la realidad o tal vez porque ya la había aceptado. No lo sé.

\- Sakura - Escuché mi nombre - ¿Qué sucedió? - alcé la mirada, era Hinata. Me había olvidado que estaba en casa.

\- H-hina - Limpié de forma rápida y algo brusca mis ojos - No te vi, perdón - Intenté sonreír para que no se preocupara pero al parecer no funcionó.

\- Sakura, dime - Se acercó un poco más y me dio un abrazo - ¿Qué sucedió? -

Y no pude contenerme más, lloré. Lloré mucho en brazos de Hinata, la única que estaba conmigo en estos momentos. Mi única amiga presente.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que deje llorar, o mejor dicho, me controlé para no llorar más porque... Aun quería llorar.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la sala, y cuando llegamos nós sentamos en el sofá donde habías dormido juntas como cuando eramos niñas, donde nós reconciliamos de nuevo, donde teníamos tantos recuerdos, confesiones y también soluciones.

Y ahora, habría otro recuerdo... Otra confesión.

\- ¿Quieres algo de agua? - La pregunta de Hina me saco de mi ensoñación.

\- Tranquila, yo voy por ella - Me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta la cocina. Hinata ya había hecho mucho por mi, solo con estar conmigo, ya no quería ser una molestia.

Molestia...

Eso siempre me decía Sasuke.

 _-Eres mi molestia-_

Me había dicho una vez, cuando estábamos solos. Me quede en la cocina un rato, sin hacer nada, solo pensando... En todo. Todo lo que me había sucedido.

Llené hasta el tope un vaso con agua y me la tome. Segundos después salí de la cocina para volver a sentarme junto a Hina.

\- Sakura... - Dijo mi nombre casi susurrando y la miré - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? -

\- Lo que sucede es que... - Hice una pausa para pensar bien lo que le diría. Al cabo de solo segundos vino a mi mente la manera perfecta de decirle todo en una sola palabra - Sasuke - Susurré, el solo nombrarlo me dolía.

Baje la mirada y la mantuve en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en estos momentos. Hinata no dijo nada durante varios minutos. Nos mantuvimos en silencio.

\- Te encontraste con él, ¿cierto? - Esa oración salida de los labios de Hina, fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Yo solo asentí, no sabia que más hacer - ¿Cómo sucedió? - Preguntó.

\- Esta mañana, cuando desperté recibí un mensaje de él diciendo que quería verme y que me estaría esperando en la cafetería a la que siempre íbamos... Los tres - Concluí.

\- ¿Los tres? - Pregunto Hina, confundida.

\- Si... - La miré - Naruto también iba con nosotros... - Hice una pausa - Cuando eramos amigos y recién habíamos llegado a la ciudad - Sonreí con nostalgia.

Como quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, no tener ningún problema. Quisiera... Cambiar mi pasado.

Algo imposible.

Al no escuchar repuesta alguna de Hinata, decidí volver a hablar sobre lo sucedido esta mañana, hace apenas poco más de una hora.

\- Llegue antes que él, pero no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, a los pocos minutos Sasuke llegó - Volví a fijar mi vista en el suelo - No lo puedo explicar. Sentí felicidad porque él me quería ver, rabia por lo descarado que puede llegar a ser, tristeza por ver en lo que se había convertido y... - Hice otra pausa - Miedo a que me volviera a lastimar como ya muchas veces lo ha hecho. Y no me equivoqué, lo hizo. Me volvió a lastimar - Sentí los brazos de Hinata rodearme, otra vez Hina me estaba abrazando. Copié la acción de Hinata, también la estaba abrazando.

\- Tranquila, ya pasará - Me dijo. Y yo...

Otra vez estaba llorando, soy débil. No puedo soportarlo... Ya no.

\- Gracias - Logre pronunciar con la voz entrecortada por el llanto - Gracias por siempre estar conmigo -

\- Eso hace la familia - Me abrazó más fuerte - Y los amigos -

\- Y tu eres los dos - Completé antes de separarme de ella ya más calmada, aunque todavía salían algunas lágrimas de mis ojos.

\- ¿Que tal si desayunamos? -

\- Esta bien - Respondí alegre.

Nós dirigimos a la cocina.

\- Hey, Hina - Llame su atención.

\- ¿Si? -

\- Podríamos hacer ese ramen que tan bien te sale - Supliqué. Llevaba meses sin comer un delicioso ramen. Y no, no exagero. La universidad apenas y me daba tiempo para comer y dormir.

\- Esta bien - Sonrió - Pero lo haré yo sola, tu eres una invitada y no deberías hacer nada de esto -

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunté incrédula, sabia que Hina era así pero yo siempre insistía en quedar en algo, y esta NL iba a ser la excepción - Ni lo pienses, yo te ayudaré - Sentencié.

\- Sakura - Dijo con ¿seriedad? Wow, nunca había visto a Hina así, parece que estar con Naruto la ha vuelto más segura - Yo haré el ramen sola - Sonrió, lo mejor es que no pierde su amabilidad y ternura.

\- Esta bien - Suspiré resignada - Entonces, creo que iré a ver una película - Sonreí y salí de la cocina dirigiéndome a la sala.

 **POV's Naruto**

Ya estaba en el autobús que me llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad donde había hecho mi nueva vida y donde me esperaba una persona muy especial. Hinata.

Despedirme de mi madre había sido muy difícil, aunque me hizo un montón de preguntas en ese momento, algunas sin sentido y otras... Que aún las tengo en la mente.

 _\- ¿Que harás? -_

Esa pregunta hecha por mi madre minutos antes de irme, es la que permanece en mi mente.

Sobre Hinata.

Se que la amo, pero tengo miedo. Miedo de que sea un sueño o aun peor, que sea un juego.

No, que estoy pensando. Hinata nunca haría eso, ella no es así, ella no es como las mujeres que conocí. Ella es diferente.

Que tonto soy. ¿Como puedo siquiera pensar eso?

Hinata es perfecta. Hinata es... La indicada.

Mire por la ventana del autobús y vi mi reflejo, estaba sonriendo, inconscientemente estaba sonriendo. Es increíble lo que puede provocar en mi el solo pensamiento de Hinata.

Y por supuesto, ya se lo debo hacer. Pero antes, tengo que preparar todo, apenas llegue. Aprovecharé el hecho de que Hina no sabe que regreso hoy, me alegro de no habérselo dicho.

\- Tendré todo listo para esta noche - Susurré, aun viendo mi reflejo sonriente.

Pero a mi mente llegó una pregunta que provocó la desaparición de mi sonrisa.

¿Que haré con Sasuke?

Aun no tenía solución para ese "pequeño" problema. Aunque la verdad no me interesa lo que pase con ese estúpido, si no fuera porque soy el próximo al mando de la empresa de la familia, no haría nada en lo absoluto.

 _"Si tan solo Nagato no hubiera muerto"_ Pensé triste. Me enojó mucho el hecho de que me hayan ocultado esta información, Nagato y yo eras muy cercanos, él era un par de años mayor que yo siempre jugábamos juntos y siempre creí que seria un buen sucesor.

Suspiré. Ahora tenía un problema y no podía seguir pensando en Nagato y su muerte. Después pediría más información sobre su muerte. Ahora tenía que buscar una solución para arreglar las cosas con el Uchiha arrogante.

Saqué mis audífonos y los conecté a mi celular, busqué la lista de reproducción "favoritas" y la comencé a reproducir de forma aleatoria, la primera canción que sonó fue "ride" de twenty one pilots.

Cerré mis ojos y solo me concentré en las canciones.

Sentí como el asiento junto a mi se hundía, alguien se había sentado ahí. No le dí mucha importancia, seguí con los ojos cerrados escuchando mi música, ahora sonaba "7 years" de Lukas Graham.

Ahora sentía que me miraban, no me importaba que se sentaran a mi lado, después de todo era un autobús y era más que abrió que alguien se sentaría junto a mi, pero sentir la mirada de alguien sobre mi eso nunca me ha gustado.

Abrí mis ojos y me saqué mis audífonos de mis oídos, sin importarme que la música se seguía reproduciendo y miré a mi lado.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto.

¿En serio ese estúpido estaba sentado a mi lado?

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Y también espero que me perdonen por demorarme tanto en actualizar pero es que en serio se me hizo complicado escribir este capi, primero no tenía nada de inspiración y luego llego el tiempo de regresar a clases, y los malditos profesores mandan artisimos (Bastante) deberes, apenas y me dejan tiempo para descansar, literalmente, desde que regrese a clases lo más pronto que me duermo es la una de la mañana.

Aparte de las tareas, esta el hecho de que en febrero son las pruebas nacionales y estoy estresada (Se podría decir) y es que si no las apruebo no podré graduarme y peor estudiar la universidad.

Solo les pido perdón, y paciencia, esta historia está apunto de terminar y como lo he dicho un montón de veces.

¡No pienso abandonar mis historias!

Espero poder publicar pronto el próximo capítulo, y que a los profesores se les ablande el corazón y se apiaden de nosotros.

Y que se den cuenta que no somos máquinas (¬_¬)

Bueno, sin más que decir...

No vemos, hasta el próximo capítulo

＼（○＾ω＾○）／


End file.
